Tus Ojos
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: La muerte de la persona que mas amaba hizo que mi vida diera un giro totalmente inesperado deseaba morir, ir a su lado; pero esos ojos, sus ojos me rescataron del mar profundo, de la soledad en la que estaba atrapada ¿durara para siempre o solo es mi icc?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "

**TUS OJOS**

" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

**INTRODUC****CION**

Era mas de media noche, el frió calaba sobre la piel quemándola, erizándola pero a mi… a mí no, sentía un clima agradable; al manejar el convertible rojo el viento golpeaba mi piel haciendo sentir viva, pues desde que me había despertado sentía esa sensación de vacío y soledad.

Al llegar a la playa baje de mi auto y comencé a caminar descalza sobre la fría arena, mis ojos se posicionaban en el horizonte que apenas se veía.

Al llegar cerca de la orilla donde rompían las pequeñas olas me senté, abrace mis rodillas llevándolas hacia mi pecho, el frío comenzaba a molestar, el viento y sobre todo la brisa que golpeaba mi rostro…

-no logro concebir la vida sin ti…- al fin dije después de días de terrible dolor en silencio…- me siento vacía, me faltas tu… ¿porque me dejaste?... ¿Por qué?... eras mi vida… eres mi vida…- apreté fuertemente el móvil que sujetaba fervientemente con la mano derecha y es que en la pantalla aun conservaba celosamente tu fotografía, aquella que te tome un día antes de separarnos…

-perdóname… perdóname por no ser fuerte, por mi cobardía… lo siento…- dije mientras dejaba a un lado el móvil y comencé a caminar hacia la orilla del inmenso mar… las olas comenzaban a golpear mis pies… rompían en ellos…

Seguí caminando como podía, el agua estaba fría… no, el agua estaba helada… el invierno era fuerte y el mar sentía su furia… mas no me importo seguí avanzando mar adentro… mis pies comenzaban a entumirse, casi no los sentía, pero no me importo seguí avanzando hasta que mis pies comenzaban a andar de puntitas, el agua me cubría casi por completo… casi…

De mis ojos brotaron las ultimas lagrimas por ti… bueno eso pensé, mi rostro se había sumergido… ya no había nada de mi… seguí andando hasta ya no sentir el oxigeno en mis pulmones… una angustia innata se apodero de mi pecho…

Sentir el vacío en mi cuerpo y el ahogo que comenzaba a sufrir desespero, mis reflejos pedían a gritos salir y buscar el aire para que mis pulmones siguieran trabajando pero de pronto nada… mis brazos se soltaron, mis piernas comenzaron a flotar… era el fin… la existencia había acabado, mi sufrimiento había terminado… mi dolor… mis lagrimas habían cesado… Serena Tsukino Había Muerto…

Hola que tal aki yop nuevamente con una historia algo radical, se que este inicio causara muchas expectativas pero esperen el siguiente capi y descubriran cosas nuevas…. Sera una historia muy corta es decir unos cuantos cpis a lo mucho 5…

Espero de todo corazon sea de su agrado…

Con cariño SeReNyMoOn


	2. La Boda

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

La idea del vestido de novia es de Elie Saab en diseño francés

Lo único mío es la historia que desarrollan los personajes

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "

**TUS OJOS**

" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

Capitulo Primero

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Tus Ojos" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

El barrio de los más adinerados de Tokio lucia especialmente bello, los arreglos para la fiesta de compromiso habían terminado, hacia una semana de que todos los trabajadores se habían instalado en la calle de Londres para armar el decorado.

-todo esta quedando de maravilla!...- dijo emocionada la rubia a lado de su futuro prometido

-me alegra que te guste, quiero que ese día sea el mas especial de toda tu vida…

-cada día a tu lado es especial…- contesto ella mirándolo fijamente y el acerco su rostro para besar sus labios dulcemente…

-vamos chicos hay que llegar al ensayo!...- dijo la rubia que recién llegaba a su lado

-Mina tu siempre llegas en el mejor momento…- contesto el con una sonrisa…

-claro que si, pero ahora te robo a mi amiga para comenzar el ensayo

Y así sin más se despidieron y minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a los ensayos precios de la fiesta de compromiso… las entradas, los arreglos, las palabras…

-bien amigos y familiares, estamos aquí reunidos para… bla bla bla… -comenzó a hablar el sr. Tsukino…

-vamos papa no seas así…- replico la rubia

- esta bien princesa… vamos a comenzar…

Durante una hora aproximadamente el ensayo se dio, comieron bocadillos proporcionados por los padres del novio quienes lucían radiantes, felices por el compromiso de su hijo menor con la mejor amiga de la infancia que éste había tenido.

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Tus Ojos" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en el hospital general de salud pública, donde se atendían las personas de escasos recursos económicos gracias al apoyo del gobierno de dicho país.

-entonces eso es todo verdad doctor…- dijo la mujer con mirada triste…

-así es señora, no podemos hacer más… es cuestión de esperar…

-es que es muy difícil para él… en un par de meses se graduaría de medico… y… ahora… todo se vino abajo…

-lo lamento mucho señora, son cosas inevitables…

-si doctor de verdad que si son cosas inevitables que hacen desgraciados a muchos jóvenes y familias enteras…- el doctor ya no dijo nada más y la señora se levantó de la silla y con un gesto amable se despidió del galeno…- vámonos hijo es hora de regresar a casa… -le dijo al joven que esperaba fuera del consultorio

-no…- comenzó a hablar con temor en sus palabras…- no te preocupes tanto, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, además puedo comenzar a hacer otras cosas… solo… no llores más por mi…

-te prometo que ya no lo hare… vamos a casa…

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Tus Ojos" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

EN EL CENTRO DE TOKIO

-vamos serena no es necesario que compres todo esto…- decía su mejor amiga

-Claro que sí, dentro unas horas más será mi boda, y de ahí nos iremos de luna de miel a las islas griegas necesito todo un guardarropa completo…

-pero llevas más que eso…

-el viaje durara tan solo tres meses, quiero lucir hermosa cada día…

-serena tu eres hermosa y lo sabes

-lo sé, pero quiero darle gusto en eso, además será mi esposo y tengo que cuidarlo por la víboras arrastradas que andan detrás de él…

-te refieres a…

-no la menciones, ella no merece que la nombremos; es mas no merece la pena ni siquiera pensar en ella…

-tienes razón, mejor vámonos para ir al spa… tenemos que lucir radiantes… tengo la corazonada de que yaten me propondrá matrimonio…

-vámonos entonces…

**Ⴖ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Tus Ojos" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

El gran día había llegado serena se levantó muy temprano y se dio una gran baño de espuma con olor a rosas frescas, mientras que los empleados alistaban toda la decoración, los platillos, las luces… en fin… todo… todo lo que ameritaba la boda de la única hija del presidente de aquel país…

-hay mamá estoy muy nerviosa, hoy por fin seré su esposa…

-cariño… por fin tu sueño se hará realidad… desde que eras una niña soñabas con este día y hoy… hoy…- no pudo continuar un nudo se había acumulado en su garganta que le impedía articular sonido alguno… te… amo mucho hija mía…

-yo también mamá… te amo…

-sabía que las encontraría aquí…

-papá…

-necesitan arreglarse aunque dicen que la novia siempre llega tarde, saben que no me gusta ser impuntual…

-si… hija tu papá tiene razón debemos alistarnos nos queda poco menos de cuatro horas para llegar…

-hay mamá si la boda será en el jardín…

-jajajaja… tienes razón pero aun así tenemos que estar listas desde antes…

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir, serena lucia más que hermosa con su vestido en seda blanca con incrustaciones de diamantes en un estilo de princesa totalmente hecho a mano, con las costuras en hilo de oro y plata… una creación única de Elie Saab.

El enorme velo cubría su peinado en medio chongo y cabellos sueltos dorados; su maquillaje era muy natural, su piel compactada no exigía nada más.

-ya llegaron todos…- dijo emocionada la rubia que recién había entrado a la habitación…

-estoy muy nerviosa, siento algo aquí en mi pecho y…

-son los nervios amiga… no te preocupes solo un momento y ya después todo pasara…

-si… tienes razón… preparamos esta boda desde hace un año… tiene que ser perfecta…

-así es…- le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un cálido y tierno abrazo…

Pocos segundos después la música comenzó a sonar… era hora Serena tendría que bajar por las grandes escaleras para ser recibida por su padre, los pies le temblaban al igual que sus manos y su corazón… sonrió forzadamente su pecho le anunciaba algo que no entendía y que lo disfrazaba por los nervios del momento…

Tomada del brazo de su padre comenzaron a caminar rumbo al jardín donde un centenar de invitados los esperaban…

-¿Qué te sucede hija?

-no… no lo sé papá es que siento como temor… miedo…

-es normal cariño, los cambios siempre exigen un cierto rechazo, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien…- le dijo dándole ánimos y mucha fortaleza…

Al entrar hacia el jardín quedaron frente al altar, siguieron caminando y por fin ella estaba frente a su amado, el que dentro de unos minutos más seria su esposo…

-te ves hermosa…

-gracias…- contesto ella con voz débil

-el día de hoy… - comenzó a dar su discurso el sr. Tsukino…- debe de ser un día de mucha alegría y festejo por la unión de un nuevo matrimonio; mas sin embargo en mi hay una contradicción de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo… porque se casa mi hija… mi bebe… mi tesoro y debo de estar feliz… pero… también siento una nostalgia… aquí…- tocándose el pecho…- mi corazón está dividido siente que pierde parte de su vida pero lo que no entiende este corazón es que no pierde… sino que gana… así es… gana un hijo más… un hijo que se incorpora a la familia Tsukino… bienvenido seas hijo mío…

-gracias señor…- contesto sonriente

-adelante sacerdote…

-bien el día de hoy nos encontramos aquí presentes para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en el rito sagrado del matrimonio, en donde unirán sus vidas para siempre… y si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- dijo mirando hacia la audiencia sin obtener respuesta…- siendo así Serena Tsukino yo te pregunto Aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas…, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida…

-si… acepto…

-siendo así por favor entregadle su anillo…- dijo el sacerdote y luego continuo…- prosigamos contigo Seiya Kou… Yo te pregunto aceptas a esta mujer para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida…

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder un disparo al aire hizo reaccionar a todos los presentes que no se habían percatado de una mujer de cabellos verdes y un vestido negro había llegado justo al frente de los novios…

-lamento el escandalo… pero no puedo permitir que te cases Seiya… no lo harás con ella… no lo harás el día de hoy… porque si no te casas conmigo, no te casaras con nadie…- dijo apuntando el arma hacia la joven rubia vestida de novia, mientras que los elementos de seguridad tomaban las precauciones para actuar de inmediato…- hoy… de verdad que es un día lindo… muy lindo… pero lastima… su boda ya se arruino… porque he venido a matarte Serena…

-déjala en paz Esmeralda…

-ella te alejo de mi… te robo de mi… tú eras mío, siempre lo fuiste, yo te amo…

-pero yo jamás te amé, jamás…

-mientes!

-no, no miento y lo sabes bien… baja el arma y podremos aclarar las cosas… pero baja el arma…- ella negaba con la cabeza, sobre su rostro había lágrimas al igual que en el rostro de serena…- vamos a platicar solo los dos…

-es tu fin serena…- murmurando entre sus dientes al mismo tiempo en el que acciono el arma, la bala siguió su dirección hacia la chica pero su novio la abrazo fuertemente recibiendo el impacto…

-noooooooooooooooo!...- fue el grito desgarrador de la joven al tener en sus brazos a su novio envuelto en sangre con una herida en su espalda…- Seiya… Seiya… responde… responde…

-te amo… te amo bombón… mi bombón…

-Seiya, por favor… resiste ya debe venir la ambulancia, solo… solo resiste…

-te… amo…

-no, no te despidas, por favor no lo hagas… no lo hagas

-es tu turno…- dijo la peli verde disparando hacia la rubia

Todo se había vuelto un caos, los invitados habían sido desalojados, mientras que la mujer era arrestada y los novios yacían tirados sobre el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre. Pronto llegaron los paramédicos y de inmediato fueron llevados al hospital para su atención médica…

**Hola nuevamente… aki el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado y ps bueno como siempre llorando pero todo cambiara al final… solo esperen un poco mas…**

**Agradesco sus rws de todo corazón…**

**Un beso y abrazo**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	3. Triste Despedida

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

Capitulo Segundo

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Triste Despedida****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿◕｡****).****ღ****ღ**

-¡¿Qué tenemos Señorita?...- pregunto el medico a cargo de las urgencias del hospital Central Health

-su nombre es Seiya Kou… herida de bala en espalda sin salida… edad 21… mmm… inconsciente desde aproximadamente 20 minutos…

-llévalo a quirófano uno y que el Dr. Erizawa lo atienda

-si doctor… -dijo la chica llevándose la camilla con la ayuda de un enfermero más…

-¿y ella?... ¿Qué tiene?...-pregunto al enfermero que llegaba con la camilla de la rubia...

-roce de bala en el costado izquierdo… ningún órgano dañado… solo se requiere limpiar y cerrar…

-adelante…cuando tengan los informes avísenme de cómo están los dos…- ordeno a los que aun permanecían ahí esperando indicaciones

-si doctor…- se retiraron

-el chico se ve muy mal, pero el Dr. Erizawa es el mejor

-así es… oh!... ya llegan los familiares… deberían cerrar las puertas o esto en unos minutos más se volverá un circo con los reporteros…

-tiene razón Dr. Kumada

**QUIROFANO 1**

-vamos muchacho lucha… lucha por sobrevivir…- murmuraba el doctor que tenía las manos en su espalda…

-doctor, su presión está bajando…

-¡maldita sea!... la bala daño el pulmón derecho, imposible repararlo… y la arteria Pulmonar… ¡Rayos!...- el pronóstico no era bueno…

-doctor… doctor…-hablaba uno de sus ayudantes…

-denme más succión… por favor más succión…

-doctor… el chico tiene cese respiratorio ha entrado en fase de muerte cerebral…

-no!... no en mi quirófano, no ahora!...

-vamos doctor, el chico esta vivo por las maquinas a las que está conectado… dentro de unos minutos más u horas el chico ya no estará más… su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo…

-es verdad…- dijo resignado…- avisen a los familiares… él es donador de órganos…- dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo y luego salió del quirófano; los que se quedaron ahí comenzaron a preparar el cuerpo…

**SALA DE CURACIONES**

-¿Cómo se siente?...

-adolorida… -contesto débilmente…-¡Seiya!... ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Cómo esta?...- sus pupilas mostraban el horror que había vivido unas horas antes…

-tranquila… él esta aun en cirugía pero en cuanto sepamos algo te informaremos de inmediato… ¿esta bien?...- la rubia asintió y se recostó de nuevo…

-cariño!...- dijo el padre de la chica cuando entro a la habitación…-has despertado…

-papi…- comenzó a sollozar

-no… no debes llorar… tienes que ser muy fuerte… esto que paso…

-porque hizo esto esmeralda, si yo siempre la trate como una hermana… siempre… desde que llego a casa… desde que sus padres murieron… siempre… no entiendo… no lo entiendo…

-yo tampoco…

-esmeralda tiene diez años viviendo con nosotros, ni siquiera lo imaginábamos…- comento Ikuko

-hola… soy el dr. Matzumoto… ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra paciente?

-solo un poco adolorida…

-así te sentirás un par de días por el roce de la bala, no necesitaste mas que curación, mismas que podrán hacer desde casa…

-entonces me puedo ir a casa ya?...

-así es…

-doctor… ¿como esta Seiya?…

-¿no les han informado?

-¿informar?... ¿Qué deberían de informar?

-la cirugía termino, el dr. Erizawa hizo todo lo que estuvo en su manos, pero…- el rostro de la rubia había palidecido, sus ojos se humedecieron al escuchar ese "pero"…- desafortunadamente la bala perforo su pulmón causándole un cese irreversible de la función cardiorrespiratoria y como consecuencia una muerte cerebral… lo lamento mucho…

La rubia no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente sus ojos se opacaron por las lagrimas derramándolas incontrolablemente, sus padres la abrazaron fuertemente como si eso aliviara su dolor…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

RING RING

-hijo esta sonando el teléfono…- grito desde la cocina y al no obtener respuesta corrió hacia el aparato para contestar…- Alo?...

-Señora hablamos del hospital para informarle que ya hay un donador para que llegue en cuanto le sea posible…- el rostro de la mujer se había llenado de luz y esperanza.

Colgó el aparato y salió de la pequeña casa en busca de su hijo…

-¿Qué pasa madre?...

-hay un donador!...- dijo alegremente

-no deberías alegrarte tanto, porque mientras tu festejas otros están llorando…

-tienes razón, pero hay que ir al hospital…

**CASA TSUKINO HORAS MAS TARDE**

-¿lista cariño?

-no puedo estar lista mamá… no para esto… se suponía que en estos momentos ya estaríamos en nuestra luna de miel… yo ya hubiera sido su mujer… y… no estaría despidiéndome de él…- las lágrimas del rostro de la rubia no dejaban de parar, sus grandes ojos azules ya no existían más… ahora más bien eran grises, sin vida, sin ilusiones… acompañados del enrojecimiento de tanto llorar…

-deberíamos de quedarnos…

-No!... eso jamás… yo tengo que ir, yo quiero estar ahí con el… con mi Seiya…

-vamos entonces

-antes de llegar al templo quiero comprar un ramo de rosas…

-como quieras cariño…

Serena tomo su abrigo, limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas y salió a lado de su madre rumbo al auto que las esperaba fuera de la casa…

Al llegar al templo donde se encontraban las cenizas del cuerpo del joven Serena se acerco a la madre de éste y la abrazo fuertemente rompiendo en llanto nuevamente…

-vamos hija Seiya… a Seiya…- se le quebró la voz…- A mi hijo no le hubiera gustado verte asi…

-de… eso… de eso estoy segura… pero a él tampoco le hubiera gustado estar en mi situación…

-por algo pasan las cosas mi vida… hay que aprender de cada una de ellas…

-no veo que puedo aprender de haberlo perdido… en el día mas importante de nuestras vidas… mi prima… la que le abrí mi corazón… no lo entiendo… no lo comprendo…

-Serena… es el momento…- dijo su padre…

-¿quieres despedirte de él?... ¿a solas?...

-no… hasta llegar al océano… solo ahí…

-de acuerdo entonces entremos sus padres y hermanos lo harán ahora…

-si…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE SALUD PUBLICA**

-todo va salir bien hijo mío, no te preocupes…

-yo no estoy preocupado… eres tu mamá…-dijo sonriendo…- ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un café mientras yo salgo de aquí?…

-no me voy a mover ni un solo segundo

-esta bien madre, dentro de algunas horas mas estaremos juntos otra vez…

-si hijo… solo es cuestión de tiempo…

-bien señora, tenemos que entrar a quirófano…

-si doctor…

La operación del joven se llevo a cabo sin ninguna complicación en unas horas mas se podría ir a casa a llevar a cabo la convalecencia.

**FUNERAL**

-es hora de ir al océano papá…

-vamos…

El camino hacia el mar se hizo muy corto, el decir adiós a una persona querida les hacia que su corazón se oprimiera cada segundo… los padres de Seiya y sus dos hermanos comenzaron a lanzar uno a unos sus cenizas al viento y al mar… despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa en los labios y lagrimas sobre sus rostros…

Cuando le entregaron la urna a Serena ella comenzó a caminar mar adentro… hasta que el agua cubrió sus rodillas, de inmediato dos guardias de seguridad la alcanzaron… el agua estaba fría… mas que fría…

-márchense…-les ordeno…- no hare nada de lo que se imagina mi padre… solo… solo quiero estar un momento a solas con él…

-pero hija…- comenzó a decir la mamá de Seiya…- el agua esta muy fría… te enfermaras…

-por favor…- su voz estaba quebrada ya…- déjenme despedir de Seiya como quiero hacerlo… déjenme hacerlo… quiero decirle tantas cosas… quiero… quiero poder decirle adiós… quiero… hacerlo a solas… por favor…- suplicaba y los dos guardias y la madre del pelinegro se fueron retirando hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de ella…

Unos minutos la rubia quedo en silencia abrazando la urna de las cenizas de su novio… las apretaba con tal fuerza que pareciera que se las arrebatarían en cualquier momento…

No decía nada, solo lloraba y lloraba, su garganta estaba bloqueada… no podía articular palabra alguna, era difícil despedirse… era imposible hacerlo… tomo valor y introdujo su pálida mano en la urna y tomo un poco de esas cenizas…

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?...- sonrió tristemente…-me llamaste bombón… y yo me enoje mucho porque eras grosero, pero tu insististe… después nos hicimos los mejores amigos, salíamos a todas partes juntos… las chicas del colegio y los chicos nos envidiaban… hasta nos quisieron separar a base de mentiras… ¿recuerdas?... después cuando nos fuimos a Francia en la torre Eiffel… recuerdo que la luna estaba hermosa esa noche y luego tembló, un sismo pequeño que sacudió la ciudad y nos hizo darnos el primer beso… fue ahí donde descubrimos nuestro amor… ese amor que casi culmino en la unión ante Dios…- se detuvo un momento al recordar ese trágico dia, las lagrimas impedían ver con claridad…- Seiya… no puedo…- decía presionando fuertemente su puño en donde traía las cenizas…- no puedo decirte adiós… no puedo… te convertiste en mi mundo… te convertiste en parte de mi… y ahora que no estas mas… no se que hacer… no puedo parar de llorar… no puedo… ni si quiera puedo arrojar tus cenizas al mar… este mar que fue testigo mudo de nuestro compromiso… fue aquí donde me diste el anillo, donde juramos amarnos hasta el final… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...

En un arrebato lanzo las cenizas… comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y los guardias quisieron ir hacia donde estaba ella pero Taiki y Yaten se los impidieron…

-dejen que se desahogue…-dijo el castaño

-cuídenla desde aquí… pero no hagan nada a menos que se requiera…- secundo el peli plateado…

-¿Por qué SEIYA?... ¿Por qué nos paso esto?... ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¿Por qué?... mi vida esta destrozada… mi corazón murió junto al tuyo… ¿Por qué?... no puedo… no se vivir sin ti… vuelve vida mía… vuelve a mi lado… porque yo no se vivir sin ti… porque no soy nada sin ti… porque me falta todo si tu no estas aquí… TE AMO… TE AMO… TE AMOOOO!... escúchame… mírame… mira como sufro… miro como lloro… llévame contigo… llévame por favor… Seiya!... Seiya!... – su llanto era mas que desgarrador, su alma estaba llorando… todo su ser estaba destrozado de cierta manera ella también estaba muriendo por dentro…- ¿sabes?... no es lo mismo, esta vida, el aire… el simple hecho de vivir no es lo mismo ya… mi vida esta acabando… y duele… duele no tenerte aquí… duele no estar mas a tu lado…- dijo finalmente vaciando la urna en el agua; las cenizas se esparcieron con el viento y el agua… en cuestión de segundos ya no había nada y ella… ya no sentía sus piernas… así que se dejo caer y de inmediato entraron a sacarla… había perdido la conciencia, comenzaba a tener síntomas de hipotermia… la llevaron al hospital donde permaneció hasta que estaba completamente bien físicamente. Solo físicamente.

**Ѽѽѽѽѽѽѽѽѽ**

**Hola:**

**Un nuevo capítulo, pobre serena está sufriendo mucho y bueno Esmeralda era parte de la fam por eso la seguridad ni se imaginaban. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**En cuanto al capi de Maldito Amor ya está casi y es que se me fundió el foco y quede sin guía… jijijijijijiji… pero ya pronto la actualizare…**

**Les deseo un excelente día…**

**Con cariño**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	4. Depresión

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

Capitulo Tercero

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**_Depresión_**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

-¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?...- dijo la rubia después de despertar de su letargo…

-dos semanas… - contesto su mejor amiga

-¿tanto tiempo?... parece que no ha pasado ni un solo instante… duele… sigue doliendo mucho… el respirar cuesta trabajo… me duele hacerlo cuando el ya no esta conmigo…

-Serena…

-quiero ir a casa…

-iré a buscar al doctor…- la rubia asintió mientras se incorporaba lentamente sobre la cama…

Minutos más tarde llego el doctor acompañado de una enfermera y la rubia del listo rojo…

-srita. Tsukino… déjeme revisarla… -dijo el galeno comenzando a inspeccionarla en su estado general…- espero que entienda lo que voy a decirle…- dijo seriamente…- ha pasado dos semanas sedada debido al shock emocional que ha sufrido… me temo que aun no es momento de darla de alta…

-pero me siento bien…- replico

-tenemos que estar seguro de eso…

-¿Qué?... ¡no pienso suicidarme si es lo que piensan!... solo quiero irme a casa… entiendan que el estar aquí es muy difícil para mi…

-solo un par de días mas…- dijo el galeno

-de acuerdo…- dijo sin esperanza…

ESE MISMO DIA PERO AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

-vamos madre hay que dormir mañana será un día que hemos esperado con muchas ansias…

-es verdad pero aun no termino de pelar todos estos camarones, tengo que entregarlos mañana antes de ir a la ciudad… ve tu a descansar yo iré en un rato mas…-dijo cariñosamente la señora

-de acuerdo… pero no te desveles mucho…

-si hijo, descansa… buenas noches…

El joven pelinegro se retiro, su casa era muy humilde hecha de hojas de palma se resguardaban a las orillas de la playa… su madre una mujer viuda sostuvo el hogar sola desde que el pequeño tenia seis años… su esposo había sido asesinado en un asalto… desde entonces crio sola al niño hijo del amor mutuo entre ella y su esposo.

Cuando el joven cumplió 15 años le diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral que obstruía el nervio óptico, poco a poco fue perdiendo la vista hasta que hacia un año exactamente tuvieron que extirparle los ojos para que siguiera viviendo. Él había quedado desolado, pues se graduaría de medico y sacaría a su madre de esa pobreza en la que habían vivido tantos años. Sus sueños se vieron frustrados cuando supieron su enfermedad pero aun así no se dio por vencido, ni siquiera cuando se quedo sin sus preciados ojos…

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para otros había un donador… y que gracias a él muy pronto recuperaría su vista… solo faltaban unas horas para que le retiraran los vendajes y por fin descubrir si todo había resultado… que el transplante había sido un éxito… solo unas horas más, después de tanto tiempo…

-_mañana… mañana es un día decisivo… mañana sabré si mi vida seguirá el curso que tenia o si tendré que darle un nuevo giro…-_ pensaba mientras sentía la suave brisa golpear su rostro…

A la mañana siguiente el joven pelinegro y su madre llegaron a la cita puntualmente en aquel hospital donde había permanecido asistiendo consecutivamente durante varios meses…

-srita. Tenemos cita con el dr. Erizawa

-lo lamento el doctor no esta el día de hoy…-contesto sin mirarla a los ojos

-pero hoy le va a quitar los vendajes a mi hijo…- dijo decepcionada

-oh!... es el chico del transplante verdad?

-si…

-el dejo esto para ustedes… los espera el Central Health ahí los atenderá

-pero es muy caro ese hospital…

-no se preocupe, no le cobraran… su cobro es del seguro y no tiene que ver con el lugar; sino con el medico… lamentablemente el doctor tuvo que ir el día de hoy para allá pero… no se preocupe solo valla…

-esta bien…- contesto resignada… dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba su hijo esperando…- vámonos…

-¿Por qué?... ¿y el doctor Erizawa?

-nos espera en el hospital Central Health

-pero….

-vamos, hay que tomar el metro que va hacia allá…

Ambos salieron del aquel hospital para clase baja y media para ir hacia un nuevo mundo, un mundo desconocido para ellos; en donde la clase mas alta de la sociedad se encontraba, los mejores médicos, las mejores instalaciones, el mejor personal…

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos cuando por fin llegaron. El lugar era enorme lleno de gente con finas ropas, su vocabulario en particular… inclusive los y las enfermeras se distinguían en su gesto de atención. La señora comenzó a sentirse incomoda, como suelen decirlo como un bicho raro dentro de un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo…

Al llegar a la recepción tímidamente se acerco…

-buenos días señorita… busco al dr. Erizawa…- le dijo mostrando la tarjeta de presentación que le había entregado la enfermera del otro hospital…

-en un momento le aviso señora si gusta puede tomar asiento…

-gracias…- contesto casi en un murmuro… y se retiro junto a su hijo a una sala de espera que se encontraba justo en frente de la recepción…

Minutos más tarde la misma señorita los llamo y los acompaño hasta el consultorio del doctor, donde tuvieron que esperar otro tanto…

-hijo espera aquí… tengo que ir al sanitario…

-no te preocupes mamá… voy a estar bien

-de acuerdo…- contesto la señora y se retiro en busca de aquel servicio…

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, primero en círculos y después inspeccionando, contando los pasos y demás…

En el pasillo contiguo se encontraba la rubia quien en su intento de escapar tuvo que robar un uniforme de enfermera y una bata… nadie se había percatado de que ya no se encontraba en su habitación… Serena ya no podía estar ni un momento mas ahí en ese hospital… sentía como si el Dr. Matzumoto la hubiese secuestrado… caminaba sigilosamente para no ser descubierta…

Por fin llego hasta los pasillos de los consultorios de consulta externa… lejos del área de hospitalización… caminaba despacio cuando lo vio… el doctor Matzumoto se dirigía hacia ella… bueno en realidad hacia los elevadores… comenzó a caminar mas a prisa para no ser descubierta y de pronto lo había perdido de vista, parecía que se había esfumado… pero ¡No!... estaba mas cerca y corrió… corrió como si su vida pendiera de ello y sin darse cuenta choco con algo… o con alguien… perdieron el equilibrio haciéndolos caer…

-lo… lo lamento…- dijo ella incorporándose de inmediato para seguir con su camino

-no se preocupe…- contesto…- _rosas…huele a rosas…_- se dijo así mismo en su pensamiento al identificar el aroma de la chica… ese aroma tan dulcemente delicioso…

-me tengo que ir…- le dijo sin mirarlo fijamente, estaba mas preocupada por su medico que por la persona con la que había chocado…

El joven se incorporaba junto con la chica y a los lejos su madre corre hacia él para ayudarlo preocupada por lo que pudo haberle pasado…

-¿Qué paso?

-nada… solo me tropecé…- contesto

-disculpen la tardanza…- dijo el galeno saliendo de su consultorio…- señorita…- la rubia se giro hacia el medico…- que bueno que esta aquí para ayudarme

-¿yo?...- dijo mas como sorpresa que por preguntar

-si, no es muy tardado... necesito que le quite el vendaje mientras grabo la secuencia…

-oh… de acuerdo… -respondió cuando vio al dr. Matzumoto acercarse y es que no se había percatado que su consultorio se encontraba justo al otro lado…

Los cuatro ingresaron a la habitación sentando al joven en la pequeña sala dentro de ella. Su madre se sentón en el lado opuesto a él, no quería perderse ningún momento, ni uno solo…

La rubia comenzó a desabrochar el vendaje sobre los ojos del pelinegro lentamente, las manos le temblaban un poco, era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, pero después fue un poco mas rápido, sabia perfectamente que tenia que salir de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible antes de que alguien mas se diera cuenta de su desaparición…

Por fin había terminado de retirar el vendaje los ojos del chico seguían cerrados, el cuarto oscuro impedía que ella lo viera bien, con detalle… trata de mirarlo pero su inquietante huida la desconcentraba del chico y de todo en aquel lugar…

-gracias señorita…- dijo el medico…- ya se puede retirar…

-gracias doctor…- contesto algo desconcertada… y de inmediato salio del consultorio… rumbo a la salida con la cual no tuvo ningún problema…

Mientras tanto en aquel cuarto oscuro el doctor le daba indicaciones al joven para que lentamente y en pausas comenzara a abrir sus ojos, no había ni un solo rayo de luz… completamente oscuro, apenas se apreciaban los rostros o las siluetas de las tres personas que estaban ahí…

-voy a contar de reversa en diez tiempos, tu me vas a seguir con tu vista… al llegar al uno tendrás tus ojos completamente abierto…¿de acuerdo?

-si…- contesto muy seguro

-diez…-comenzó…- nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…-finalizo el conteo… -ahora voy a encender una pequeña vela, de esas que se encienden en los cumpleaños…- el chico asentía y su madre seguía a la expectativa del tratamiento…- bien… dime… ¿la puedes ver?...- pregunto mientras la pequeña luz proveniente de su escritorio aluzaba tenuemente aquella habitación…

********************************(&&&&&&&&&)****************************

-¿serena?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto su madre al ver llegar a su hija

-lo siento pero ya no podía estar mas tiempo allá… voy a cambiarme…

-pero hija…

-necesito hablar con Esmeralda…

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste… ¿Dónde esta?

-en una clínica de recuperación…

-¿Qué?... pero debería estar en la cárcel…

-la declararon enferma mental…

-aun así voy a hablar con ella…- finalizo la platica y subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, salio de su enorme mansión, tomo el auto convertible color rojo que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños… manejo a toda velocidad y es que su prima le había enseñado perfectamente bien el arte de estar frente al volante… Haruka… la ganadora de la serie Nascar sentía un aprecio muy cercano hacia ella y le daba solo lo mejor…

En cuestión de minutos ya había abandonado la ciudad, se dirigía hacia uno de los centros psiquiátricos más famosos del mundo… ¿Por qué ahí?... porque no se podrían dar el lujo de tener a una pariente en otro centro de salud de más baja calidad… su padre siempre lo decía… "lo mejor de lo mejor siempre será para los Tsukinos"…

La desviación hacia el dichoso lugar se encontraba a escasos metros giro repentinamente y acelero con mas fuerza sobre el acelerador… el camino estaba desierto, los cerros a su alrededor eran la única compañía…

Por fin llego. Estaciono su auto justo en la entrada y bajo de el, camino y entro al lugar… miro hacia todas direcciones estudiando aquel lugar… en su bolso no solo traía cosas que una chica suele cargar… había un arma… tenia sed de venganza y mucha ira reprimida…

-buenas tardes señorita…- saludo amablemente…-quiero ver a la "señorita" Esmeralda Black Moon…

-lo lamento pero ya no es hora de visita…- contesto

-es que me quiero despedir de ella…- comenzó a decir…- vera, ella es mi prima, casi mi hermana desde hace 10 años y bueno como no he estado muy bien me voy a ir en un viaje de descanso y no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar… así que quisiera despedirme de ella… ¿me comprende?...

-déjeme ver que puedo hacer por usted…

-gracias…

La chica salio detrás de su escritorio con rumbo hacia un largo pasillo; minutos mas tarde regreso con una sincera sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro… era muy amigable y simpática así que Serena correspondió a ese gesto…

-la dejaran verla…- le dijo…- sígame por favor; solo serán unos minutos…

-serán suficientes…- respondió ella examinando cada detalle del lugar a su paso…

Cuando llegaron a la primera puerta la señorita enfermera le indico ciertos requisitos a la de la recepción…

-lo lamento tiene que dejar su bolso aquí, no puede pasar con él

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto ella

-la señorita Esmeralda se encuentra en el área de Enfermos mentales Peligrosos… cualquier objeto se puede volver peligroso… un arma con la que pueden atacar…

-comprendo…- contesto resignada y acatando la orden que le habían dado…

Al entrar a la siguiente habitación quedo sorprendida… todo era de color blanco con un tono verdaceo, la sala de estar eran de tela y algodón, no había muebles, solo alfombras, que deslumbraban por los rayos del sol que entraban por la rejillas de acero que se encontraban en las pequeñas ventanas de escasos 30 cm2…

-espere aquí… ella saldrá por esa puerta…- le dijo señalándola

-esta bien…-tomo asiento en aquellos cojines que tenían por salas… y en efecto en cuestión de segundos la peliverde apareció frente a ella vestida de lo mas tradicional… pants y sudadera blancas; su cabello esponjado como siempre y sin una gota de maquillaje…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto fríamente

-quiero saber algo…- la miro fijamente con cierta dureza en su mirada…- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Qué te hice yo para que me lastimaras de esta manera?... ¿Qué te hizo Seiya?... siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre cuide de ti… no te conozco de ayer… desde hace diez años vives en mi casa, con mis padres… conviviste conmigo, con mis amigos, con mi novio… no entiendo porque… - las lagrimas se acumularon sobre sus cuencas y su garganta comenzó a cerrarse por el nudo que se acuño ahí… exactamente donde mas dolor se siente…

-por eso mismo!...- grito…- porque eres una llorona, infantil, inmadura… Seiya merecía una mujer completa, no una niña estúpida como tu… yo soy una mujer perfecta, no ando con niñerías siempre te envidie… tenias unos padres maravillosos, dinero, posición social… deseaba a como diera lugar estar en tu casa… por eso cuando se me presento la oportunidad corte los cables de auto de mis padres… afortunadamente murieron y mis tíos me recogieron, comencé a tener todo lo que tu tenias… pero siempre estaba detrás de ti… todos te querían mas que a mi… no lo podía soportar pero cuando Seiya apareció en tu vida y corazón también lo hizo en el mío… siempre había luchado por lo que deseaba y a como diera lugar… siempre me salía con la mía y esta vez no era la excepción… Seiya seria mío y de nadie mas… cuando supe de la boda te odie con todas mis fuerzas… quise controlarme y decidí irme de viaje, te decía cosas para que desconfiaras de él pero nunca funciono… termine mis estudios en Francia y regrese a Japón porque mi tío me lo pidió… tenia que venir a tu boda… te ayude con todos los preparativos… incluso te acompañe a escoger tu vestido de novia… ¿recuerdas que yo también me lo probé?... era porque deseaba que fuera mío… siempre ame a Seiya… siempre… y si no era para mi prefería verlo muerto… pero… era muy doloroso atentar contra él… por eso te dispare a ti… pero él te salvo… el te amaba ciegamente que dio su vida por ti… Te odio Serena… TE ODIO!...- comenzó a gritar fuera de si, por un momento Serena sintió miedo pero luego esa sensación se convirtió en lastima… los enfermeros entraron a sujetarla y le inyectaron algo para tranquilizarla…

-es mejor que se valla en unos instantes se quedara profundamente dormida…- dijo uno de ellos

Serena no contestaba nada solo se limitaba a observar.

Uno de los enfermeros más fornido cargo a la chica casi desvanecida e inconciente en sus brazos y ella giro su cabeza viendo a la rubia alejarse…

-cuando…-comenzó a delirar…- cuando lo veas… dile que lo amo…que pronto… pronto estaré con él…- fue lo ultimo que la rubia escucho pues ya se la habían llevado…

Serena salio de la habitación, tomo su bolso y abandono el lugar en automático, todos los movimientos que hacían eran mecánicos… sin sentido… sin noción… pensaba en cada una de las palabras que escucho de su prima… jamás lo hubiese imaginado… nunca…

Estaba confundida y regreso a casa… se encerró en su habitación… y durante unos minutos estuvo recargada sobre el muro de su enorme habitación… contemplaba la nada, solo escuchaba en su cerebro todas la palabras y cada significado… después sintió miedo y corrió a su cama donde se cubrió con el edredón llorando debajo de él como cuando era niña… comenzó a vivir su drama nuevamente, destapo la herida sangrante… sufrió el dolor de perderlo nuevamente…

Simplemente Serena había caído en la melancolía… una de las enfermedades mas difíciles y dañinas del ser humano… su duelo se había incrementado… estaba sola… muy sola…

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**_Tus Ojos_**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****◕‿◕****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

**Hola!**

**Aquí nuevamente con un capitulo en esta historia de amor y pasion…. Jajajaja… yo no veo la pasión por ningún lado pero bueno esperen un poquito…**

**Tengo una pregunta para todas aquellas personas lindas que me leen porque me han sugerido que alargue la historia un poco mas… la pregunta es ¿aceptan?... aclaro no será demasiado larga, en la versión original solo faltan dos capis, pero si se alarga serian a lo mucho diez capis… si no pues la dejamos como en un inicio…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi y el que viene preparen los klinex será un poco triste… ya verán porque… ¿el pelinegro volvera a ver?... esa es una respuesta que tendran en el siguiente capitulo... jojojo...  
**

**Un saludote a todas y un abrazotototote… y a las que pueden salir Feliz Puente Vacacional…. **

**Con cariño **

**SeReNyMoOn**


	5. Esperanza

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

Capitulo Cuarto

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"*****(**** "**_Sin deseos de Vivir se despierta una Esperanza_**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Cuando anochecía lo primero que hacía era ver las estrellas, pedía un deseo y luego me disponía a dormir… pasaron los años y nada cambio sigo pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas solo que esta vez… esta vez parecen no escucharme desee con todo mi corazón poder detener el tiempo, poder volver a sentir pero tal parece que no; mi voz no es escuchada, mis pensamientos no son entendidos, mi corazón… mi corazón está destruido… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... simplemente dejarme morir acabar con todo este sufrimiento que mi cuerpo no soporta más… mi vida entera fue colapsada por una ambición… por un capricho… por un sentimiento macabro… por alguien que creí de mi confianza…

No puedo creer que en un par de minutos todo se haya desvanecido en mis brazos… el amor, la esperanza… la ilusión que me había formado desde pequeña se vio envuelta en un gran charco de sangre… mis mano rojas de dolor y pulverizadas por la muerte de la persona que más amaba mataron el deseo de vivir en este mundo lleno de maldad, avaricia y sobre todo ambición…

Crecí rodeada de mucho amor, mis padres me dieron todo lo que pudieron pero sobre todo me protegieron de ser lastimada. Siempre creí en un mundo lleno de magia, de hadas donde no había dolor, no había sufrimiento… todos seriamos felices siempre… jamás llore, jamás sentí un sentimiento cruel, podría decirse que mi vida era color rosa… perfecta…

Cuando Esmeralda llego a nuestras vidas todo cambio, sin notarlo siempre se adueñaba de lo que yo tenía, mas no me importaba pues uno de mis defectos siempre fue la generosidad… el compartir con los demás fue esa cualidad que ahora llamo defecto siempre me inculcaron mis padres; así que no le tome importancia y cedía todo lo que me correspondía… no me importaba.

Después conocí a Seiya mi vida cambió radicalmente, comencé una vida llena de esperanza y amor la cual cegada por este sentimiento continué sin mirar a mi alrededor todo lo que estaba pasando, las piezas claves… los celos irracionales de mi prima, sus chantajes con mis padres, sus miradas hacia mi novio… no vi absolutamente nada…

Ahora ya no me queda más nada… estoy sola… todo a acabado… el daño está hecho, no puedo cambiar el pasado… no puedo realizar mi futuro idealizado… simplemente no puedo ser feliz…

-¿qué haremos?...- se preguntaba una y otra vez la Sra. Tsukino

-no lo sé, pero debemos buscar a alguien especializado no podemos dejar que siga en ese estado…- comento el sr. Tsukino

-tengo miedo, no ha salido de su habitación desde esta mañana, no quiere comer, no tiene deseos de nada…

-es lógico por lo que paso no es nada agradable y Esmeralda… bueno nunca esperábamos esto de ella…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasara en el hospital?

-toda su vida…- contesto con resignación

-¿Qué van a decir nuestras amistades?... en la empresa… los medios de comunicación!... afectará tu re elección! Dios mío porque a nosotros!

-¡qué importa eso en este momento!... lo que más me importa es mi hija, ese hoyo en el que se ha metido!, no sabes cuánto me duele el no saber cómo ayudarla, tengo a toda la ciudad bajo mi espalda, los apoyo en todo lo que me es humanamente posible y no puedo ni siquiera ayudar a mi hija!... me siento impotente ante esto, no lo consigo sobrellevar…- dijo respirando profundo dejando caer una lágrimas de dolor, era sincero parecía llevar un enorme peso a sus espaldas…-me duele verla en ese estado, me duele el alma y todo mi ser… sus lágrimas… porque por cada una de ellas yo lloro el doble… no mi importa lo que digan los demás, no me importa nadie más que ella… está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada… no pude evitar que Esmeralda se detuviera, ni siquiera imagine lo que planeaba… tengo el mejor grupo de seguridad del mundo y ni siquiera nos percatamos de un arma en la boda… es irónico ¿no?...

-vamos amor no te tortures de esa manera…- le dijo con cariño su esposa…- lo lamento…- prosiguió con la cabeza bajo y acercándose a él lentamente para abrazarlo y aferrarse a un cálido momento de unión.

-diez…-comenzó…- nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…-finalizo el conteo… -ahora voy a encender una pequeña vela, de esas que se encienden en los cumpleaños…- el chico asentía y su madre seguía a la expectativa del tratamiento…- bien… dime… ¿la puedes ver?...- pregunto mientras la pequeña luz proveniente de su escritorio aluzaba tenuemente aquella habitación…

-vamos Darien no te quedes callado- decía su madre con las manos entrelazadas y a la altura de la boca…- el chico solo sonrió…

-¿y bien?...-preguntó el medico

-si… si puedo verla ahora esta borrosa creo que…

-por supuesto en unos días tu visión será más clara no te preocupes por eso

-¿días?

-sí, bueno tal vez horas… depende mucho tu adaptación a estos nuevos ojos…

La Sra. Chiba no cabía de la emoción sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas, no soporto más y corrió a abrazar a su único hijo… su tesoro más grande…

-¡mamá!...-dijo el joven- te veo, de nuevo miro esa sonrisa tuya… gracias… gracias por todo…

-¿pero qué agradeces?... soy tu madre y daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz…

-gracias doctor…- dijo el chico incorporándose… -¿y la enfermera?

-ya se fue

-oh… deseaba darle las gracias

-le diré de tu parte…- respondió el galeno mientras recogía el equipo electrónico con el que había grabado.

-entonces ya es todo verdad doctor?...- pregunto la señora

-por el momento si señora, veré a Darien en un mes para su chequeo…

-de acuerdo doctor

Madre e hijo salieron del consultorio muy gustosos, su felicidad irradiaba en su rostro que en el pelinegro se disimulaba bajo las gafas oscuras que tendría que usar durante algún tiempo, pero no importaba pues al fin podía ver de nuevo todas aquellas cosas que habían perdido su brillo.

-regresare a la universidad, terminare mis estudios y al graduarme… trabajare muy duro para que nunca más tengas que trabajar en el restaurant…

-hijo, el restaurant es mi vida…

-bueno entonces solo te facilitaré un poco más la vida para que no trabajes tanto… debes descansar un poco más…

-eso ya lo podemos ver después…

-sí, claro… ya llegamos- comento cambando el rumbo de la conversación…- caminare un rato… quiero sentir el mar, la arena…

-sí, ve con mucho cuidado ya es tarde y la marea comienza a subir rápidamente…

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del mar sintiendo sobre sus pies la fina arena que se colaba por las orillas de las sandalias que traía puestas así que decidió quitárselas y experimentar esa sensación que desde hacía algún tiempo había olvidado…

El tiempo paso y la oscura noche cubrió el océano impregnando el cielo con luminosas estrellas que conformaban una hermosa y tapizada noche…

-Darien deberías entrar hace frio…- decía su madre con dejo de preocupación sobre su rostro

-sí, mama… estaré un rato más y después entro… el mar esta tan calmado… y no hay luz que lastime mis ojos…

-casi es media noche…

-duerme madre… no te preocupes más por mi…

-está bien, solo ten…- le dijo dándole una chaqueta…- abrígate

-gracias…- contesto el poniéndose la prenda para que su progenitora estuviese más tranquila…

Era más de media noche, el frió calaba sobre la piel quemándola, erizándola; se sentía un clima agradable; a lo lejos se vio un auto rojo manejado a gran velocidad…

-¡Que desperdicio de vida!...- dijo el pelinegro mientras que dentro del auto la chica que lo manejaba trataba de descargar el dolor que sentía su pecho, esa soledad que la estaba consumiendo lentamente y que sin más la había dejado sin alma…

Al llegar a la playa la joven bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar descalza sobre la fría arena, sus ojos se posicionaban en el horizonte que apenas se veía; con la densa oscuridad era imposible ver más allá de lo que era permitido. Mientras el pelinegro simplemente observaba como el caminar de aquella chica decía más que mil palabras…

Al llegar cerca de la orilla donde rompían las pequeñas olas la rubia se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas llevándolas hacia su pecho, parecía que el dolor la hacía doblarse o simplemente se protegía del frio… ese frío que comenzaba a molestar, el viento helado y sobre todo la brisa que golpeaba los rostros de los dos jóvenes que yacían en ese momento tan cargado de emociones y sentimientos…

-no logro concebir la vida sin ti…- al fin dijo la rubia después de días de terrible dolor en silencio…- me siento vacía, me faltas tú… ¿porque me dejaste?... ¿Por qué?... eras mi vida… eres mi vida…- apretó fuertemente el móvil que sujetaba fervientemente con la mano derecha y es que en la pantalla aún conservaba celosamente su fotografía, aquella que le había tomado días antes de la boda… con esa sonrisa característica de él y su brillo en esos ojos que la perdían en un océano de ilusiones y amor…

-perdóname… perdóname por no ser fuerte, por mi cobardía… lo siento…es muy doloroso saber que tú no estás conmigo… mi ser no lo soporta… te amo Seiya… te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti… ni siquiera puedo respirar este maldito aire que entra a mis pulmones… ¿Cómo lo consigo?... ni siquiera sé cómo salir de esta soledad en la que me dejaste… no lo sé amor mío… dime ¿Qué hago?... ¿hacia dónde dirijo mis pasos?... ¿Seiya? ¿amor?... no logro escuchar tus palabras… no te siento cerca de mi… dime mi vida que hago… ¿Dónde estás?... prometiste estar cerca de mí, prometiste cuidarme… prometiste ser mi guía… mi luz… mi camino… mi amor por siempre…- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas- dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el móvil tirado sobre la arena y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del inmenso mar… las olas comenzaban a golpear sus pies… rompían en ellos…

Pareciera que no sentía lo frio del agua, de la temperatura; pues la rubia seguía caminando como podía, el agua estaba fría… no, el termino correcto es helada… el invierno era fuerte y el mar sentía su furia… mas no le importó siguió avanzando mar adentro… sus pies comenzaban a entumirse, casi no los sentía, pero no le importó siguió avanzando hasta que sus pies comenzaban a andar de puntitas, el agua la cubrió casi por completo… casi… fue cuando Darien se percató de lo que la chica deseaba hacer, se levantó como pudo y corrió fuertemente a ese tiempo él estaba demasiado lejos de ella… comenzó a sentir el temor de no alcanzarla o simplemente que dentro del agua su cuerpo desapareciera… al llegar cerca de la orilla arrojo la chaqueta al suelo y se introdujo en el agua helada…

-¡demonios esta helada!- dijo al tocar el agua, después comenzó a nadar hacia donde se veía la chica quien desesperada trataba de salir a tomar aire pero algo se lo impedía.

Como pudo llego hasta la chica sujetándola fuertemente hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, no respiraba, su cuerpo estaba completamente frio y el de él comenzaba a entumirse, así que quito el vestido de la chica y comenzó a darle RCP…

-vamos respira!...- decía mientras realizaba perfectamente la técnica…- no te mueras, no te mueras… ¿Qué te paso que quieres morir?... vamos!... vamos tu puedes… tu no quieres morir…- su desesperación comenzaba a crecer al no reaccionar la joven y en un momento el agua acumulada en su tráquea comenzó a salir volviendo a respirar la rubia…

-Gracias a Dios!...-dijo el pelinegro suspirando aliviado

-¿Seiya?...- dijo ella al abrir sus ojos y mirar los del joven a su lado…-¡Seiya!...- sonrió feliz Abrazándolo con euforia…- estas bien!... pensé que tú, hay no como pude- se recrimino de inmediato… -gracias a Dios estas bien… te amo… te amo…- le dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente dejando perplejo al joven quien correspondió a ese beso perdiéndose ambos en la química que compartían, sin embargo antes de culminar el beso ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos quedando inconsciente.

HOLA!

Primero antes que nada un millón de disculpas por no haber actualizado pero la razón en simple, la inspiración se había alejado de mi acompañado de un millar de actividades. Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado el capitulo. Pues no me queda mas que agradecer su apoyo y comprensión por la paciente espera.

Me despido por el momento no sin antes nuevamente darles las mas sinceras gracias…

Atte:Milly


	6. Una Vida Diferente

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

Capitulo Quinto

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"*( "**_Una Vida Diferente_**" )*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Habían pasado más de dos días y la rubia recién cobraba conciencia de sí misma…-¿Dónde estoy?

-Por fin has despertado mi niña…-dijo amorosamente la mujer- llamaré a mi hijo- la rubia esta desconcertada, no entendía ni recordaba nada… después de un minuto la mujer llego acompañada de un joven alto, apuesto y varonil que traía un par de gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con una calidez en su voz, después se acercó a la rubia con una pequeña lamparita que ilumino sus ojos haciéndolos entrecerrar ante la intensidad de la luz, después tomo el pulso de la chica y finalmente se sentó a un costado de ella… -¿dormiste bien?... ¿Cómo te llamas?...- la rubia no contestaba…- no temas, no te haré daño…- ella comenzó a llorar y la madre del joven salió de la habitación, lo mejor era dejarlos solos…

-es que…- intento hablar… y lo miraba fijamente como pidiendo protección-no sé cómo… no se… quien soy… no se de mi…- la angustia en su voz se apoderaba de ella y la incertidumbre en él. Al verla así la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella se sentía refugiada en sus brazos…

-mi nombre es Darien… Darien Chiba y soy médico…

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí si no me conoces?... ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Son muchas preguntas y no tengo respuesta para todas excepto de como llegaste aquí…-la rubia puso toda su atención sobre el moreno quien se retiró sus gafas dejando al descubierto unos ojos que hipnotizaban y se perdían en un profundo océano…- ven…- le dio su mano y la guio hacia la salida de la pequeña cabaña, frente a ella una vista espectacular se asomó con el suave oleaje y brisa del mar…- de ahí… -señalando el inmenso mar…- de ahí vienes tu… hace dos noches te saque del agua… casi mueres… pero la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad…

-siento que te conozco…- dijo ella mirando el mar… algo de ti me atrae y me hace sentir bien… como en casa…

-vamos adentro… hace frio…- ya adentro la madre de Darien había servido un tazón de sopa caliente para cada uno…

-¿Cómo te sientes linda?...-preguntó amablemente la señora…

-extraña… -se miró a sí misma y vio que traía puesto un pants y sudadera gris que le quedaban algo grandes…- debo agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi…

-no tienes nada que agradecer…-contesto ella -ahora siéntate, vamos a comer debes estar algo hambrienta…

-si- sonrió tímidamente- creo que si…

Después de ese momento de convivencia Darien y la rubia salieron a caminar por la orilla del mar, hacia frio y ella simplemente miraba hacia la arena…

-tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti…

-si… bueno si tengo una…

-yo creo que todos tenemos familia, si no es de sangre es del corazón pero tenemos a alguien…

-¿sabes?... yo no siento eso… siento que no pertenezco a ningún lado… que no le hago falta a nadie…-se tocó su pecho a la altura de su corazón donde sentía las palpitaciones…- siento que yo debería haber muerto, que no tengo nada… ni sueños, ni ilusiones, ni una vida… estoy vacía por dentro… estoy y me siento hueca… y sola…

-no sé nada de ti… nada… es la primera vez que te veo, pero si te puedo decir algo…- la miro fijamente a través de sus gafas- no estás sola… si alguna vez lo estuviste te prometo que nunca más lo estarás… te lo juro…- ella sonrió y se abrazó a él… sintiendo nuevamente ese aroma que lo embriagaba de emociones…

-Kenji… por Dios ya son Dos días y no aparece por ningún lado…- decía la Sra. Tsukino

-Amor… tengo a medio mundo buscándola…-decía fatigado el hombre, la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros de un país y su hija desaparecida… era demasiado…

-Señor…- entro uno de la seguridad a cargo de la búsqueda

-¿la encontraron?- se apresuró a preguntar la Sra. Tsukino

-no Señora… solo su auto…

-¿Dónde estaba?

-un joven llamado Kelvin lo traía y fue detenido, al hacer las interrogaciones dijo que había tomado el auto solo por diversión que estaba abandonado y con las llaves puestas y se le hizo fácil llevárselo…

-¿Qué?...- murmuro más que preguntar- ¿y dónde estaba el auto?

-dice que a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encuentra la zona costera… ya inspeccionamos todo el lugar y no encontramos nada Señor…

-algo malo debió sucederle- dijo con desesperación la mamá de la rubia

-estas son algunas de las pertenencias que encontramos en el auto- entrego una pequeña caja- y- continuo aquel hombre- en el trayecto de la búsqueda encontramos el móvil de la Señorita… solo que por el agua, la arena esta sin funcionar…

-llévelo a la ingeniería y que descifre las ultimas llamadas, fotos, videos, todo lo que contenga la memoria de ese teléfono…

-Kenji…-la señora sujetaba una prenda de vestir… él la miro intentando descifrar lo que la mujer trataba de decirle…- es su bata… la traía puesta esa noche… yo la vi durmiendo con ella…- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con una infinita tristeza…

-Señor… la prenda de vestir fue sustraída del mar… la incorporé a la caja porque esta bordada con el apellido Tsukino…

-no, no, noooo!- la mujer sintió desfallecer siendo sujetada por su esposo…- mi hija no, mi hija no…- el llanto aviso a Mina que algo estaba sucediendo y de inmediato corrió hacia el despacho

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto

-mi hija… mi hija- seguía la señora en su llanto mientras que la rubia sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho…

-¿Qué paso con Serena?... ¿Qué le sucedió?

-no sabemos aún nada Mina…-contesto Kenji- Comandante siga buscando, cualquier cosa avise de inmediato…

-Sí, señor- después salió de ahí…

-Darien… ¿Por qué usas gafas oscuras?...-pregunto la chica con curiosidad…

-tengo que cuidarme de la luz… me lastima… durante algún tiempo tendré que usarlas…- ella lo miraba con atención

-¿eres medico?

-casi… estoy por graduarme…

-¿sabes?... ni siquiera recuerdo si yo estudió, o si trabajo… no logro recordar nada…

-descuida, los recuerdos ya vendrán a ti… casi mueres, fue un trauma grande y quizás por eso no puedes recordar… pero poco a poco, solo no te esfuerces mucho puede dolerte la cabeza…

-he intentado hacerlo pero no puedo… por más que deseo recordar es imposible para mi…

-Hola Princesa… ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Hola Señora… ya me siento mucho mejor gracias…

-hay no me digas así, ya te dije que me llamaras Mónica…

-¿Princesa?

-pues así la llamo yo… porque parece una princesa ¿o no hijo?- Darien se sonrojo un poco y sonrió ante el comentario de su mamá

-si, por supuesto que parece una princesa…- respondió- pero de algún modo te llamaremos…

-ah pues el problema es tuyo Darien si no quieres decirle princesa, porque a mí me gusta decirle así o hija…

-¿hija?- de repente habló serena y una imagen borrosa vino a su mente causando un fuerte dolor en la cabeza…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto de inmediato Darien…

-Algo vino a mi mente al escuchar la palabra hija…

-¿pudiste recordar algo?-ella negó con la cabeza pero siguió quejándose del dolor- no te esfuerces demasiado los recuerdos ya vendrán…

-así es hija… mejor vamos al mercado a comprarte algo de ropa…

-no es necesario…- dijo ella

-por supuesto que si… además Darien se tiene que ir a la universidad-sonrió amablemente-te cocinare algo delicioso para cuando regreses-dijo su madre

El pelinegro sonrió-Bueno entonces me voy, adiós Mama-volvió a ver a la rubia-Adiós Princesa-dijo saliendo de ahí

Sus palabras hicieron que Serena se sonrojara-Bien vamos a comprarte algo de ropa-sonrió tomándola de la mano.

Fueron al mercado, serena estaba asombrada con todo lo que veía, era literalmente nuevo para ella, veía a la gente ir de un lado a otro con sus compras, veía curiosa los puestos de ventas en el mercado…. Parecía una chiquilla, se le veía un poco tranquila… Llegaron a un pequeño puesto en donde había ropa…

-Mira Princesa pruébate estos vestidos-dijo con amabilidad, la rubia lo hizo, eran sencillos pero los portaba con elegancia-me gusta como te ves- dijo Mónica…- pero a ti… ¿te gustan?

-Si, están hermosos-sonrió

-¿ves algo mas que te guste?

Serena sonrió y tomo un par de prendas mas-¿puedo llevarlos?

La mujer asintió, después de todo no era caro comprar en esos lugares-Bien vamos a comprar algunas cosas que necesito –dijo caminando por el mercado

**0-0-0**

Por otra parte Darién apenas llegaba a la universidad en todo el camino inconscientemente traía una sonrisa, provocada por la mujer a la que su madre había llamado "Princesa"… Siendo honesto Parecía una Princesa…. Una muy linda, pero se preguntaba tantas cosas de ella…

-Darien!...- le llamo la mujer de cabellos negros

-Rei… que gusto saludarte, hace mucho que no te veía…

-veo que ya estas mejor, lo ultimo que me dijo tu mamá es que pronto regresarías a la universidad…

-si, he venido a presentar mi Tesis de investigación y haber cuando puedo presentar mi examen…

-¿la operación fue un éxito cierto?

-si… ya puedo ver…

-me alegro mucho…- dijo ella besando la comisura de los labios del joven- me voy llego tarde a clase de Anatomía…

-cuídate mucho…

-nos vemos después Darien… quizás podamos ir al cine…- dijo para salir corriendo mientras que el moreno no dijo nada respecto a la propuesta de la chica…

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué te gusta comer?

-mmm la verdad es que no lo se-contestaba apenada la rubia

-Bueno no te preocupes te aseguro que te gustara lo que prepare-sonrió la mujer que estaba a gusto con serena

-Si-dijo animada- pero me gustaría ayudarla…

-claro que si…- dijo ella

**0-0-0**

Ikuko estaba más que Triste por la desaparición de su hija, aun no asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando, la vida de serena dio un vuelco terrible…pasando de la felicidad a la completa tragedia…solo de pensar en algo que algo malo le hubiese pasado sus ojos se cristalizaban así que prefería mantener la esperanza….

**0-0-0**

Mónica y Serena se encontraban en casa Ya, la rubia se había puesto uno de los vestidos era en color cielo con tirantes en finas trenzas al hombro-te queda perfecto-sonrió

-Gracias esta muy bonito, prometo que un día le pagare-sonrió

-No es necesario Linda lo hago con gusto

-¿Le ayudo en algo?

-No princesa, si quieres descansa

-¿Puedo salir?-pregunto dudosa-solo caminare un momento

-Por supuesto hija-sonrió-solo no te alejes mucho

Serena sonrió saliendo de aquella cabaña, en donde sentía una calidez que no podía describir…

Caminaba por la orilla de el mar…sus pies se mojaban al contacto con el agua, sentir esa sensación le hacia bien…era algo inexplicable…se paro viendo al horizonte y el atardecer caía ya…la vista era espectacular… y ella se sentía tranquila…era curioso no recordar nada… Y sin embargo sentir tanta tranquilidad frente al mar…Era como si una parte de ella estuviera ahí… pero al no recordar, No lograba explicar esa sensación… que de pronto se volvió en añoranza y Tristeza… sin que lo evitara las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos…-¡Porque me siento así! ¡Quiero recordar!-decía para ella… se sentó en la orilla de la playa, perdiendo sus pensamientos en el horizonte…No sintió el tiempo pasar en lo absoluto… algo dentro del mar la llamaba… y ella a su vez necesitaba estar ahí… quería sentirse parte del inmenso océano…

-¿Princesa?-llamo

-¡Darién!-le sonrió-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte por que te tardaste…Mama esta preocupada

-¿Tanto tiempo paso Ya?

El pelinegro sonrió-Si, note que estabas absorta viendo al mar

-¿Sabes? Es extraño… es como si el mar me llamara… como si…-hizo una pausa-como si tuviera algo mío…es extraño

Darién la observo en silencio unos minutos, la miro detenidamente y era evidente que era una "Niña Bien" se notaba a simple vista-Princesa…-dijo Darién con ternura

-Dime-le sonrió

-Vamos a comer o mama se preocupara-dijo levantándose y ayudándole a ella a hacerlo

-Mira mi vestido-dijo como emocionada-Esta lindo verdad

-Claro que si-le sonrió-tu con cualquier cosa te ves bien- esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se sonrojara-Bueno vamos

La chica caminaba a su lado en absoluto silencio… la sensación que sentía al estar con Darién era similar a la que le producía el mar…era tan extraña…y placentera a la vez esa sensación.

-Ya estaba preocupada-dijo Mónica-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Perdón…Yo me entretuve contemplando el mar-dijo la rubia

-Si mama no nos regañes-sonrió

-Esta bien, siéntense y vamos a comer que ya serví la comida

Ambos chicos se acomodaron a la mesa junto a Mónica y comenzaron a comer… pero Para Darién y Mónica no pasó desapercibido cierto detalle, la manera en que Serena tomaba los cubiertos, Lo hacia con tanta elegancia y gracia… así como la manera de tomar la taza de Te con el meñique extendido…Darién la observaba atentamente…y la seriedad se instalo en su rostro por unos segundos… Pues estaba ya atando cabos…-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la rubia extrañada al ver que ambos la observaban con atención

-Es que comes con mucha elegancia-dijo Mónica-como toda una princesa ¿Verdad Darién?

-Si-dijo con cierta seriedad

-No me había dado cuenta-sonrió con timidez-Lo siento

-Pero si no tienes por que disculparte, mejor terminemos de comer-propuso Mónica mirando la reserva de su hijo…

El pelinegro termino de comer con cierta seriedad y meditando algunas cosas que venían a su mente... Luego de cenar Darién se puso a revisar algunas tareas de la universidad-¿Qué haces Darién?

-Hola Princesa-sonrió-Hago algunas correcciones que me hizo el asesor de mi investigación…

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunto

-Claro-sonrió el

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando un libro

-Ah, es la obra romeo y Julieta la estoy leyendo

-Romeo y Julieta-murmuro…-me parece que ya la he leído…intento hacer memoria

-¿sabes? Yo pienso que tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti

-quizás…pero no los recuerdo….-hizo una pausa-Y de ser así supongo que ellos estarán buscándome ¿No?

-Es lo mas probable… tal vez lo están haciendo

-Bueno mientras no recuerdo quiero estar aquí contigo Darién-sonrió

El no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír ante el pedido de la rubia. Los días fueron pasando, ambos convivían Y se había formado un lazo muy especial entre ambos…Todas las Noches Darién y Serena caminaban por la playa… La rubia sentía aquella necesidad de estar ahí a diario… Al estar junto a Darién sentía que lo conocía, se sentía segura…Y completa… esa sensación era indescriptible.

Así pasaron Dos meses Ya desde que la encontró en la playa-¿No recuerdas nada más?

-No de el todo-lo miro- Veo siluetas, escucho voces muy lejanas y siento un dolor en mi pecho… además del enojo….

-Supongo que aun es muy Pronto-ellos caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla de la playa

-¿Sabes Darién? Te parecerá extraño… pero siento como si te conociera-hizo una pausa-Tus ojos…siento que los he visto antes, pero no se donde… los conozco…

-Es extraño-sonrió-ya que nunca te había visto, pero como sea me alegra tanto tenerte aquí conmigo…Aunque… me da miedo pensar que un día te iras

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto no entendiendo

-Recuperaras tu memoria, sabrás quien eres y volverás a tu vida-le sonrió con tristeza

-Darién…No por eso voy a dejarte, Tu y Mónica han sido muy buenos conmigo y eso jamás lo olvidare

Ambos se detuvieron ella miraba el horizonte como todas las noches, inconscientemente abrazo a Darién y este le correspondió…el pelinegro aunque no lo dijera se había enamorado de ella…Y su miedo a perderla era real, el lo sabia…La rubia no le pertenecía…

-¿Darién?-hablo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Dime Princesa

-¿Qué sucede?-apoyo mas su cabeza en el pecho de el

-Nada Princesa, no pasa nada-la abrazo-solo te estaba contemplando-le dijo abrazándola aún más…como si de esa manera no fuese a perderla

**0-0-0**

EN EL CENTRO DE TOKIO

-Kenji hay que hacer algo mas Serena tiene que aparecer-decía ikuko angustiada

-Quizás si hacemos volantes de ella podemos tener mejores resultados-dijo el hombre preocupado-No quería llegar a ese extremo pero creo que será necesario-abrazo a su mujer-No te preocupes nuestra hija volverá

-yo comienzo a dudarlo….- dijo ella

-todos mis hombres están en eso… su fotografía ha sido puesta en cada rincón del país… así que pronto tendremos noticias de ella…

-eso espero…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Hola Darien…-saludo la pelinegra…

-hola Rei… ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?

-muy bien… saque la nota mas alta de mi grupo… estoy segura que aceptaran mi solicitud en el hospital central de Tokio…

-de eso no hay duda, eres muy inteligente…

-gracias…-sonrió…- ¿por cierto cuando iremos al cine?

-Rei…

-Vamos Darien…

-por ahora no…

-¿es por la chica que vive en tu casa?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

-todo mundo sabe de ella… ¿Quién es Darien?...

-es… es…-se puso nervioso al ver la fotografía de la rubia sobre el periódico mural de la escuela con el letrero en mayúscula y negrita "SE BUSCA"…- es mi…

**҉҉҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Hola:

Después de medio siglo me aparezco gracias a Patty Ramírez de Chiba que me ayudó y ayudará con el resto de la historia… así que espero de corazón les haya gustado el capi y pues nos vemos lueguito ;)


	7. Serena

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

_By: SeReNyMoOn and Patty Ramirez de Chiba_

Capitulo Sexto

**ღღ**** (****｡****‿◕****｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Serena" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡****‿◕****｡****).****ღღ**

Darién iba a casa Triste, apesumbrado y confundido su princesa estaba siendo buscada por su familia, y su miedo a perderla tuvo fundamento, su corazón se estrujo de la sola idea de pensarlo… pero ahora era una realidad ella tenía familia, por lo que definitivamente pronto se iría de su lado y eso dolía; además del hecho que pertenecía a un clase social totalmente diferente a la de él… en su cabeza se formaban tantas ideas que lo atormentaban de dolor y desesperación por no saber que hacer…

Se había enamorado de ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, esa fragilidad que ella mostraba… pero de pronto la perdería. Lo sabía desde el día en que la salvo de morir en las frías aguas del mar… pero no quería darse cuenta de ello…

Se debatía entre una confusión de sentimientos. Llego a casa –Darién que bueno que llegas-sonrió su madre

-Hola Mama-dijo el con seriedad

Su madre lo miro, lo conocía tan bien-¿Te sientes bien Darién?

-Si, donde esta… ella

-En la playa ya tiene rato allá-sonrió-Nuestra princesa siente fascinación por la playa ¿No?

-A lo mejor está ligada a su vida-dijo el

-¿Vas por ella?-pregunto- ya la cena estará en unos minutos-sonrió

-Volveremos enseguida-dio la vuelta caminando por la playa.

Y ahí estaba ella con su vista fija a el horizonte… a Darién su corazón se aceleró, se veía tan angelical…-¿Princesa?-llamo con temor

-¡Darién!-lo miro con entusiasmo y se puso de pie

-Dentro de poco estará la cena, mama me envió por ti-sonrió

-Lo siento me entretuve viendo al horizonte-se sonrojo al ver los ojos de Darién

-¿No recuerdas nada aun?

-Solo veo sombras que tienen voces que no logro distinguir-su voz sonaba preocupada-¡Necesito recordar!

-¿Tan mal te sientes aquí?

-Oh no… solo que me gustaría recordar que era de mi vida antes de que llegaras tu-lo miro- siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mi tú y Mónica- Darién cambio su semblante por uno de tristeza, de verdad no quería perderla-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto tomando el rostro de Darién entre sus manos, esos ojos hacían que su corazón se acelera a mil por hora…Ya había visto esos ojos pero… ¿Dónde?

-No quiero que te vayas-susurro-No quiero-la abrazo y ese abrazo los hizo sentir tantas sensaciones, que la rubia confundieron y en él causaron una nostalgia pero se quedaron en silencio

-¿Vamos a comer?-Interrumpió – si no Mónica se preocupara por ambos.

Durante la comida Darién estuvo de lo más serio aunque intento disimularlo Mónica lo conocía a la perfección, Serena no lo noto en lo absoluto.

**0-0-0**

-Tranquila Ikuko- decía kenji abrazando a su esposa-Nuestra Serena aparecerá

-Ojala este muy bien

-Veras que si querida, mientras no hayan noticias…quiero pensar que hay esperanzas, además su foto ya esta en todos los lugares y Nuestra hija no pasara desapercibida, alguien tiene que llamar-dijo el hombre con seriedad

**0-0-0**

La semana avanzaba y la angustia de Darién era agonizante… sabía que de un momento a otro su Princesa se iría…Ahora tenía un nombre Serena…No quería que se fuera en definitiva pero… No podía "Retenerla".

-Hijo ¿Qué te sucede?-hablo con cariño la mujer-Te veo preocupado

-Solo pienso Mama

-¿En nuestra Princesa?

El asintió-Pronto ella se ira de nuestras vidas…-su tristeza era evidente

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo… Lo supongo

-Darién… te conozco desde antes de nacer, te lleve en mi vientre durante 9 meses y sé que sabes algo más de ella…

-se llama Serena y es la hija del Presidente…

-¿Qué?- Mónica estaba asombrada ante tanta información…

-la están buscando con desesperación hay carteles por donde quiera… la encontraran en cualquier momento…

-Hijo…

-no quiero perderla…

-¿Te enamoraste?

El solo bajo la mirada ante la pregunta de su madre-No tiene caso mama...

Justo en ese instante serena entraba -¡Darién! Viniste temprano

-Sí, me salte la última clase

-¿Y eso por qué?-Pregunto la rubia- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Te parece si después de cenar… ¿Vamos a la playa?-Pregunto el pelinegro

-Para nada-sonrió

-Bien entonces vamos a hacer de cenar-dijo Mónica

-Te ayudo-apoyo serena

Y dejaron a Darién ahí, el opto por irse a su habitación, entre sus manos tenía el volante con la foto de la rubia….

**Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla**

**Entraste a mi vida cuando me moría**

**Como la luna por la rendija**

**Así te metiste entre mis pupilas.**

Se tiro a su cama…la sola idea de perderla se hacía más presente sumado a eso la preocupación que le causaba el hecho de que se descubriera que… él la estaba "ocultando"_…_-¿Qué hago?- se decía así mismo mientras contemplaba la imagen de la rubia con una sonrisa muy particular…-¿Qué debo hacer Serena?- tomo su laptop e ingreso el nombre del chica en el buscador apareciendo un sinfín de imágenes y documento más sin embargo le llamo la atención uno de ellos "Escandalo en la casa Presidencial"; abrió el documento y comenzó a leer la trágica historia de la boda de la hija del presidente y de cómo su casi hermana mato al novio en plena ceremonia… Darien estaba asombrado e impactado por la noticia, ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de la joven además del hecho de que siempre estuviese frente al mar…

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**

**Sin una ley sin un horario**

**y así me fuiste despertando**

**De cada sueño donde estabas tú**

…-es a él a quien buscas….- dijo suavemente mirando la imagen de Seiya el hombre con el que Serena se casaría tiempo atrás…- lo amas… lo amas tanto que preferiste olvidarlo y aun así tu corazón lo sigue buscando… tu corazón le pertenece a él…-Darien sintió como su corazón se comprimía al ver y leer las noticias de aquel hecho tan mencionado en su tiempo, pero él no se había dado cuenta de nada pues justo en ese tiempo fue su trasplante de ojos…

**Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así**

**En el destino estaba que fueras para mí**

**y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz**

**pero Cupido se apiado de mi.**

Se había enamorado de la rubia, Todo este tiempo se había negado a ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos pero hoy se los daba, sabía que era "Amor" y le encantaba sentir esa sensación al pensar en Su Princesa, porque así lo sentía era de él… aquella noche en el mar él fue quien la rescato, fue él quien salvo su vida… y fue ella quien lo beso aquella noche…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡demonios esta helada!- dijo al tocar el agua, después comenzó a nadar hacia donde se veía la chica quien desesperada trataba de salir a tomar aire pero algo se lo impedía._

_Como pudo llego hasta la chica sujetándola fuertemente hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, no respiraba, su cuerpo estaba completamente frio y el de él comenzaba a entumirse, así que quito el vestido de la chica y comenzó a darle RCP…_

_-vamos respira!...- decía mientras realizaba perfectamente la técnica…- no te mueras, no te mueras… ¿Qué te paso que quieres morir?... vamos!... vamos tu puedes… tu no quieres morir…- su desesperación comenzaba a crecer al no reaccionar la joven y en un momento el agua acumulada en su tráquea comenzó a salir volviendo a respirar la rubia…_

_-Gracias a Dios!...-dijo el pelinegro suspirando aliviado_

_-¿Seiya?...- dijo ella al abrir sus ojos y mirar los del joven a su lado…-¡Seiya!...- sonrió feliz Abrazándolo con euforia…- estas bien!... pensé que tú, hay no como pude- se recrimino de inmediato… -gracias a Dios estas bien… te amo… te amo…- le dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente dejando perplejo al joven quien correspondió a ese beso perdiéndose ambos en la química que compartían, sin embargo antes de culminar el beso ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos quedando inconsciente._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-ahora lo entiendo todo…- dijo apagando la laptop para después recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama… sin querer un par de lágrimas se deslizaron a través de sus ojos para caer y fundirse en el cabellos negro del joven…

**Como la lluvia en pleno desierto**

**Mojaste de fe mi corazón**

**Ahogaste mis miedos**

**Como una dulce voz en el silencio**

**Así nos llegó el amor, amor del bueno**

Tantas preguntas se venían a su mente que le atormentaban… ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se fuera?... en este tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, a su presencia, su sonrisa, su mirada…Todo de ella le encantaba…pero sabía que había gente buscándola…Y si… ¿seguía enamorada de él?– esa pregunta mental le estrujo el corazón…-Es lógico ¿no?- se respondió así mismo…

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**

**Sin una ley sin un horario**

**Y así me fuiste despertando**

**De cada sueño donde estabas tu**

-_Serena… Serena… es hermoso tu nombre_…-pensaba mientras recordaba aquella tarde cuando paseaban a la orilla del mar…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Darien…_

_-dime princesa…_

_-¿cuál crees que es mi nombre?..._

_-¿tu nombre?...mmm déjame pensar- se tocó la barbilla y cerró los ojos- quizás… Naomi…-la rubia hizo una mueca- ¿no te gusta?... mmm entonces no es tu nombre real… Umiko…_

_-¿Umiko?_

_-Significa hija del mar… él te trajo aquí…- la rubia sonrió dulcemente- ¿te gustaría que te llame así?_

_-no, prefiero que me sigas diciendo princesa… cuando sale de tus labios es especial…- El pelinegro se sonrojó y ella siguió su camino con el golpeteo de las olas en sus pies…- Darien… vamos… camina- grito la rubia, el joven apresuro su paso hasta llegar a ella…- tus ojos Darien…-le dijo mirándolo directamente_

_-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?_

_-son como un imán…- él se quedó absorto a lo que escuchaba- me atraen… son… enigmáticos… no sé cómo descifrarlo…_

_-vamos princesa, no sigas que me estoy sonrojando…-le dijo_

_-Darien… ¿crees que tenga familia?_

_-si… sí creo que tienes familia_

_-¿Por qué no me buscan entonces?_

_-quizás lo están haciendo… ¿acaso ya te quieres ir?_

_-no… pero necesito saber de mi… ¿Quién soy?... ¿de dónde vengo?... ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?..._

_-quisiera poder responder a todas tus preguntas…_

_-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?... me atormento todos los días por la misma idea… esa sensación de vacío en mí que no me deja en paz… quisiera poder recordar mi nombre… por lo menos quiero saber mi nombre, me desespero e intento controlarme, sé que mis recuerdos vienen a mí en sueños y me duelen… aquí- tocándose el pecho- duele mucho recordar… y cuando despierto solo queda esa sensación… ese vacío… ese hueco que no sé cómo describirlo, que no se ni siquiera porque está aquí…- un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir se sus hermosos ojos azules…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así**

**En el destino estaba que fueras para mí**

**Y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz**

**Pero Cupido se apiado de mí**

**y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz**

**Pero Cupido se apiado de mí.**

Su amor por ella era imposible… Ahora caía en cuenta de que quizás tendría que renunciar a ella, sin haberla tenido realmente y eso le resultaba doloroso… sin embargo de una cosa estaba seguro, esta noche le confesaría sus sentimientos….

**0-0-0**

Terminaron de cenar y Darién permaneció en un silencio absoluto, mientras las dos mujeres estaban de lo mas animadas, ambas notaron el animo de Darién pero ninguna se atrevía a preguntar, Mónica sabía cuál era la causa aunque no lo dijera abiertamente.

-¿Darién?-llamo la rubia por tercera vez

-Eh… ¿me decías?

-¿Vamos a ir a la playa?

-Claro-dijo el despidiéndose de su madre y saliendo rumbo a la playa, la noche contaba con un hermoso cielo estrellado y una luna llena hermosa y brillante.

La rubia dejo sus zapatillas en la orilla de la playa al igual que Darién y se acercaron de modo que el agua tocara sus pies, ambos se sentaron mirando al horizonte-¿Qué te sucede Darién?-pregunto- Te he notado muy callado en la cena, yo diría que estabas ausente-sonrió

-Son tantas cosas princesa

-Puedes contarme te aseguro que entenderé

_¿De verdad entenderá?_-se pregunto el pelinegro

-¿Tiene que ver con una chica?-Pregunto

El asintió-si es por una chica-sonrió

Ante la confirmación ella sintió una punzada en el pecho-Ya veo… ¿es la pelinegra que va contigo a clases?... ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-No se trata de ella…-Él se puso de pie y la rubia también se incorporo-Princesa…-dudo un poco en lo que diría-No se ni siquiera como decirte esto

-¿Qué cosa?

El tomo las manos de la rubia y de inmediato ella sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo-No sé cómo paso, y sé que soy un extraño en tu vida-la miro- Probablemente cuando recuerdes quien eres… me olvides; pero necesito decirte…-trato de meditar lo que diría

-Darién me estas asustando ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

-Te amo-soltó al fin

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-No sé cómo… creo que Con el trato me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco, no puedo evitar sentir todo esto…-sus ojos se clavaron en ella- el tan solo tenerte así de cerca me hace estremecer y tengo miedo… mucho miedo de perderte…

Serena quedó en silencio, la sensación de que esos ojos los había visto antes la invadió de nuevo, se puso nerviosa, por la declaración de Darién y por la angustia de no saber… ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes?-Darién…yo…me sorprendes… -le sonrió con cierta nostalgia y automáticamente miro el mar- No recuerdo nada y…

-Eso no me importa-la interrumpió el- Yo me enamore de ti… sé que tienes un pasado y que quizás… lo recuperes pronto pero necesitaba que lo supieras

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la rubia, sentía tanta nostalgia y las ganas de llorar la invadieron. El limpio con cuidado las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla-No llores Princesa, no quería hacerte llorar

-Es que… No puedo evitarlo tus palabras me causan tantas cosas, sensaciones… que no se como describirlo…

El la brazo de forma protectora-Te Amo Princesa-dijo el

Ella lo miro y acaricio la mejilla de el pelinegro, de pronto unieron sus labios en un beso cálido, tierno y dulce… que estremeció cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ella estaba abatida por no recordar y el por que sabia que en cualquier momento ella se iría a la vida que le correspondía; sabia que no encajaba en ese mundo, pero no quería seguir pensando en eso… solo se limitó a disfrutar el momento…

**0-0-0**

-señor…-dijo interrumpiendo

-te dije que no me molestaras

-es una llamada…

-no deseo contestar mas llamadas

-debería tomarla… tal parece que encontraron a su hija

-¿Qué?...- se incorporo de inmediato y tomo el aparato-Diga…

-yo se donde se encuentra su hija…

-¿Cómo dice?... ¿esta completamente segura?…

-si

-¿Dónde?

-primero quiero saber lo de la recompensa

-en efectivo, al recuperarla sana y salva…

-muy bien entonces le llamare mañana por la mañana para quedarnos de ver…

-¿hasta mañana?

-si, tengo algo que hacer antes… buenas noches señor presidente- termino la conversación mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa descarada sobre su rostro…

**0-0-0**

Al día siguiente Darien salió muy temprano de clases presentaría el marco teórico de su investigación y necesitaba estar en la universidad antes de que llegaran los profesores que evaluarían su trabajo…

-Darien!- Gritaron a lo lejos y él se giró- Espérame…- la chica llegó hasta él- Darien…-trataba de controlar la respiración

-¿Qué sucede Rei?

-supe que hoy te harán el primer examen de tu investigación y quise acompañarte…

-gracias Rei…-sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar…- ¿Cómo esta Monica?

-Muy bien…

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla y platicar como solíamos hacerlo pero los exámenes y las prácticas en el hospital me están acabando…

-no seas exagerada Rei…

¿Darien que nos pasó?...

-no te entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?

-de lo nuestro… tu y yo… Darien… desde tu cirugía has cambiado radicalmente conmigo… y yo… yo te amo…

-Rei… las cosas han cambiado…

-Es por ella ¿verdad?- Darien la miro fijamente- la chica rubia que vive en tu casa y la que dices que es tu familiar… ¿sabes?... no te creo…

-Rei…

-estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?...- el bajo la mirada y se quedó callado- lo sabía…- dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos…-Darien…- e pelinegro no se atrevía a mirarla…-Mírame- ordeno ella y él accedió…- Te Amo… ¿no entiendes que te amo desde que éramos unos niños?... me duele tu comportamiento… me lastimas…

-Rei… yo… lo siento…

-Más lo siento yo…-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él pero de repente se detuvo y dijo- Buena suerte en tu examen…- luego corrió sin detenerse mientras tanto Darien entraba al salón donde expondría su marco teórico de investigación…

**0-0-0**

-Hola… con el Sr. Presidente es para darle la ubicación de su hija

-se lo comunico

-Gracias…

-Escucho…- dijo firmemente Kenji

-Lo veo en la Galería Azul y de ahí partimos hacia donde está su hija

-¿ella está bien?

-si… lo espero en tres horas…

-¿tres?...

-si- dijo tajantemente mientras cortaba la comunicación…

**0-0-0**

-lKuko… este día recuperaras a tu hija…- su esposa se abrazó de él llorando de felicidad, habían pasado meses sin saber de ella…

-gracias Kenji… gracias…

-alístate en tres horas hay que estar puntuales…

-y… ¿si es mentira?

-no, no lo es… de eso estoy seguro, no se arriesgaría tanto por dinero si la información es falsa…

-tienes razón…

**0-0-0**

-Felicidades Darien tu marco teórico es excelente, supongo que en el campo de la investigación también lo será…

-Gracias profesor

-Muy bien entonces eso a sido todo por hoy joven Chiba

-Si…

Darien tomo sus documentos y se despidió de los profesores para salir rumbo a su casa algo en su pecho le hacía sentir un gran temor, una sensación de miedo y soledad… no sabía porque simplemente lo sentía… _¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Qué pasa?..._

Al llegar a casa vio a su madre quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos…- ¿y bien como te fue?- dijo con una sonrisa

-excelente… solo me falta la práctica y seré un medico graduado mamá…

-hijo estoy orgullosa de ti…- le acaricio su mejilla

-y… ¿Serena?

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-hoy mismo…

-en la playa… no durmió bien anoche…

-voy con ella- Mónica asintió y siguió sus labores- ¿princesa?... se acercó Darien muy despacio ya que la rubia parecía estar ausente…- ¿princesa?... ¿estás bien?...

-Darien… no te sentí llegar…

-¿estás bien?... ¿estás llorando?...

-Recordé… recordé algo… o no sé si fue un sueño…

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

-fue algo extraño… yo estaba vestida de novia… como si me fuera a casar, parecía estar feliz… sentía aquí en el pecho una gran felicidad… pero luego todo se vuelve borroso y confuso…-hizo una mueca de dolor- luego mi vestido estaba manchado de sangre… fue horrible…-comenzó a llorar y el pelinegro la abrazo fuertemente…-Darien… ¿fue un recuerdo?

-quizás princesa… quizás solo fue un sueño…

-Darien… si fue un recuerdo… entonces yo… ¿yo me iba a casar?... ¿o me case?...

-no te atormentes… ya lo sabremos- no podía… Darien no quería hablarle sobre su verdadera identidad, el miedo a perderla era muy grande… simplemente se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras él se impregnaba del aroma de su perfume…

Después de varios minutos decidieron regresar a casa con Mónica, en el camino guardaron silencio se limitaron a caminar tomados de las manos…

**0-0-0**

-¿la playa de Shonan?...

-así es… en estos momentos ella ya está ahí…

-estamos a cinco minutos de la playa señor…

-vamos…- ordenó

Al llegar al lugar la mujer señalo el lugar donde encontrarían a la hija del presidente, él, su esposa y la escolta que los protegían caminaron hasta la pequeña casa donde se encontrarían con su hija… tocaron suavemente la puerta mientras refugiada tras los oscuros cristales la mujer veía discretamente los acontecimientos… esperando su recompensa…

-¿diga?...-dijo Mónica al abrir la puerta

-Buenas tardes señora… ¿podemos pasar?

-¿de que se trata?...

-¿Sucede algo Mónica?...-pregunto la rubia acercándose a la señora…

-¡Serena!...- grito Ikuko corriendo a abrazar a la rubia quien se quedo estática ante la reacción de aquella mujer desconocida para ella…-¡mi niña estás bien!...- la mujer lloraba de alegría al haber encontrado a su hija…-Tenia tanto miedo de haberte perdido… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Serena?...

-lo lamento… yo… no se quien es usted…- todos se quedaron extrañados ante la respuesta de la chica… Kenji dijo algo al oído de uno de su escolta y este salió rumbo al auto donde la mujer esperaba su dinero de la recompensa…

-Señorita… tome su dinero y vallase…

-Gracias… fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes…

Ya en la casa Mónica dejo pasar a los visitantes…

-no entiendo ¿Qué le pasa a Serena?...- decía desconcertada Ikuko

-¿Serena?... ¿ese es mi nombre?...

-Señora, quiero una explicación –dijo firmemente Kenji…

-Yo…-Mónica estaba sumamente nerviosa que no sabia que decir…

-Yo le diré…- dijo Darien quien recién había llegado… dejo un par de bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y regreso a la pequeña sala donde se encontraban todos…- Serena sufre de estrés post- traumático y ha perdido la memoria, es temporal ha ido recordando episodios de su vida pero aun no recupera su conciencia por completo…

-¿tu quien eres?...

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, señor y ella es mi madre Mónica… vivimos aquí y cierto día encontré a Serena… no sabíamos su nombre ni de donde venia…

-¿Por qué no la llevaste con la policía?...

-estuvo inconsciente un par de días… y luego… luego mientras ella se recuperaba pasaron semanas y pues… después…- se quedo callado…

-Darien…- hablo la rubia…-¿tu sabias quien era yo?...-él bajo la mirada-…¿lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?...-no obtuvo respuesta del pelinegro, mientras que todos los demás observaban…-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Darien?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era yo?... sabias que cada día y cada noche me atormentaba por no saber quien era, como me llamaba… quería saber si tenia familia…- ella había comenzado a llorar de decepción y él de temor, con la mirada baja una par de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas para fundirse en su camisa blanca…

-no… no quería perderte…

-Serena- dijo la mujer elegante…- tienes una familia… yo soy tu madre- se incorporó hasta llegar a ella…-y junto a tu padre- señalando a Kenji –te hemos buscado durante todos estos meses… ha sido muy duro para nosotros… pero por fin te hemos encontrado…- la abrazo nuevamente pero esta vez la rubia correspondió ese abrazo fundiéndose en una calidez de amor… sentía la verdad en las palabras de esa señora que aunque desconocida la sentía presente…

-Ikuko lleva a Serena al auto…

-¿Qué?-replico la rubia

-volverás a tu casa hija… ahí estarás mejor… te atenderán los mejores médicos…

-¿pero…?- vio a Mónica

-Ve hija… ve con tu familia…- dijo con voz entrecortada pero sosteniendo el llanto… Ikuko y Serena salieron de la casa…

-joven ¿sabe que se metió en un serio problema?- el moreno asintió- arréstenlo- ordenó

-noooo!- grito Mónica

-él sabia quien era y no dio aviso a las autoridades… señora… eso es secuestro… se aprovechó de la perdida de memoria para retenerla aquí…

-no te preocupes mamá… estaré bien…- le dijo con mucho amor a Mónica… mientras tanto lo esposaron y lo sacaron de la casa para después subirlo a una patrulla… a lo lejos Serena vio la escena, abrazada a su madre cerro fuertemente los ojos y en cuestión de segundos su padre entro al auto y comenzó a avanzar… dejando atrás aquel lugar donde vivió aquellos meses en su nuevo mundo…

Mientras que Mónica desesperada trataba de conseguir ayuda para sacar a su hijo de la cárcel…

**Hola!**

**Aquí un nuevo capi que espero sea de su agrado… algo triste ¿no?... pero créanme el que sigue si necesita mas klinex… y que a Darien lo consuelen… agradezco a Patty Ramirez de Chiba su colaboración para este capi…**

**Hasta el próximo… **

**Un fuerte abrazo….**


	8. De Regreso a Casa

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_By: SeReNyMoOn_

_and _

_Patty Ramirez de Chiba_

Capitulo Séptimo

**ღღ**** (****｡‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"*****(**** "De Regreso a Casa" ****)***** "****ღღ**** (****｡‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Todo era confuso, sentía algo en su pecho que no lograba descifrar, sentada en aquel lujoso auto junto a esa mujer la tranquilizaba un poco, pero el silencio la consumía, la mirada de Darien al irse alejando la hacía sentir mal, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar agua salada que corría quemando sus mejillas…

-Serena… hija… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con mucho amor Ikuko

-¿de verdad soy tu hija?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto extrañada

-no… no recuerdo nada de mi… nada de mi pasado, no sé ni siquiera mi nombre… no estoy segura de nada… Darien… yo confiaba en él y…-Ikuko abrazo tiernamente a su hija- necesito saber quién soy… necesito recordar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

-_¿Dios mío que hago?... ¿le contare toda la verdad?... no sé qué hacer…_-se preguntaba mientras sostenía a la rubia entre sus brazos- ten paciencia, en cuanto lleguemos a casa estará el doctor Matsumoto él te revisara y nos dirá que hacer para que tus recuerdos lleguen, no te presiones… solo… descansa…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-¿Por qué no diste aviso a la policía?- pregunto Kenji directamente al moreno mientras éste estaba sentado en una pequeña silla dentro de la sala de interrogación- ¡Contéstame!- ordenó

-me enamore de ella…

-¿Qué has dicho?...

-al inicio no sabía quién era, pero con forme fueron pasando los días me enamore de ella… luego… en la universidad vi un cartel con su fotografía, supe quién era y me dio miedo perderla… esta noche le confesaría toda la verdad y haría lo que ella decidiera…

-muchacho… has arruinado tu vida con el hecho de enamorarte de ella…

-no señor… Serena ha hecho de mi vida lo mejor de ella…

-mi hija no es para ti…

-lo se… las clases sociales lo impiden

-no sabes lo que ha sufrido

-si lo se… cuando supe quién era investigue sobre su vida… internet es inmenso y contiene miles de imágenes…

-cuando ella recupere su memoria te olvidara…

-no lo hará-dijo el con seguridad

-te vera como el que impidió que ella se reuniera con su amor… te odiara por eso…

-quizás… pero no me arrepiento de haberla salvado

-ni yo de que te hayas cruzado en su camino-Darien lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Kenji desvió la mirada- conoces las leyes de nuestro País… retener a una persona bajo las condiciones que sean suma una fianza muy alta o la cárcel…

-lo se… y estoy dispuesto a quedarme en la cárcel el tiempo necesario para lavar mi culpa…

-solo paga la fianza y vete

-no es así de simple…

-entonces como quieras- Kenji salió de la sala y de inmediato el moreno fue llevado a su celda, la que sería su nuevo hogar…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Al llegar a la mansión Serena caminaba lentamente observando cada detalle para a ver si así lograba recordar algo pero no funcionó, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con un inmenso cuarto, lleno de detalles, al centro una cama inmensa estilo princesa, un tocador con accesorios y una fotografía…

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto…

-¿qué te parece si tomas un baño y luego me preguntas todo lo que quieras?- le dijo Ikuko mientras retiraba la fotografía de las manos de su hija y la llevo al cuarto de baño…

El agua estaba espectacularmente deliciosa, su temperatura era exacta y el olor exquisito, se sumergió en el jacuzzi dejándose llevar por el aroma a jazmín y lavanda…

**DREAM**

_-vamos mi niña… corre… alcánzame_

_-es injusto, corres muy veloz_

_-bombón corre…_

_-no te alcanzo…_

_-corre bombón… corre_

_-no me dejes… espera no me dejes…_

_-solo corre…bombón… solo corre…_

**FIN DREAM**

Su corazón acelerado y la mirada fija en la espuma del agua la hicieron permanecer en ese estado durante varios minutos hasta que la conciencia de la realidad la hicieron salir del agua, se envolvió en una toalla y salió a su habitación donde busco algo de ropa, miro asombrada el estilo de sus vestidos comparados a los que había usado en los últimos meses, así que opto por unos jeans simples una blusa de cuello alto y unas botas largas, cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto adornado con una tiara que combinaba con su ropa… después salió de la habitación y buscando algo…

-srita. Serena ¿se le ofrece algo?

-tu… ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto con respeto

-soy Molly y soy quien la atiende y ahora su enfermera…

-¿Dónde…?- estaba confundida…- ¿Kenji?...

-su papá se encuentra en el estudio…

-y… ¿Dónde está el estudio?

-la llevo… acompáñeme…- Molly camino y Serán la siguió al final del pasillo una gran puerta de madera estaba custodiada por un hombre vestido de traje gris…- viene a buscar a su padre…- le dijo al hombre mientras abría la gran puerta, la rubia se adentró observando cada detalle de la habitación…

-cariño… ¿Cómo te sientes?...-se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente a la vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-confundida

-ven, siéntate… platiquemos un momento- se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la gran habitación…-Hija… sé que tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabecita, pero comenzare desde un inicio…-respiro profundamente…-soy Kenji Tsukino, tu padre… hace 25 años me case con tu madre Ikuko… me enamore perdidamente de ella, yo estaba terminando mi carrera de leyes políticas y ella en economía política… comenzamos a salir y luego poco tiempo después me ofrecieron un puesto en el gobierno, comencé a trabajar como mozo, de entonces presidente, de ahí en adelante me fui relacionando con muchas personas, mi economía comenzó a crecer y fue entonces que le pedí a tu madre se casara conmigo… ella acepto- sonrió en recuerdo a aquella ocasión…-después de un par de años tu venias ya en camino… fui el hombre más feliz al saberlo y aunmás cuando te tuve entre mis brazos… tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida, tenía una familia…-se detuvo un momento contemplando el rostro angelical de su hija…-te tenia a ti…-un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos empañando los anteojos que tuvo que retirarse…-cuando desapareciste… sentí morir… el que no estuvieras a mi lado me lleno de terror y odio a mí mismo por no saberte cuidar… sentí que no volvería a verte…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me fui?

-porque necesitabas hacerlo… necesitabas estar lejos…

-pero… ¿Por qué motivo?

-para aliviar tu dolor…

-¿mi dolor?...-él asintió…- ¿Qué dolor?...-la rubia sentía una opresión en su pecho, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta de su padre…

-Señor…-Entro el hombre que custodiaba la puerta…

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Esmeralda escapo…

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?...

-ya la están buscando señor pero hay que tomar precauciones…

-lleva a Serena a su cuarto…-ordeno Kenji…

-¿Quién Esmeralda?...-pregunto la rubia…

-Después seguimos nuestra conversación Serena… por favor ve a tu recamara…- la rubia obedeció y en el camino se encontró con Molly quien se dirigía a su habitación…

-Molly

-Dígame señorita…

-¿Tú me puedes decir quien es Esmeralda?...-ella negó con la cabeza

-recién me han contratado…

-ya veo… Kenji se alteró al escuchar el nombre de Esmeralda… ¿Quién será?...

-no lo sé señorita, pero si escucho algo le avisare enseguida…

-¿harías eso por mí?

-claro que si…- dijo sonriendo….

-gracias…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mientras tanto Mónica estaba con Darien en una pequeña sala, ella lloraba y el moreno simplemente la abrazaba…

-no te preocupes mamá…-le decía él

-pero Darien la fianza que hay que pagar es demasiado… no logro conseguir ni una décima parte de lo que piden… si no pago mañana te trasladaran al reclusorio…

-mamá… te amo… pero no te preocupes, estaré bien… solo te pido que me traigas mis libros, necesito terminar mi investigación…

-pero Darien ¿Qué no es de campo?

-sí, pero aun así la puedo hacer dentro del reclusorio… hay enfermos…- sonrió dulce y triste a la vez…

-Mi Darien…

-Mamá… no llores todo saldrá bien… cometí un error y debo pagar por ello…

-me niego a eso…

-solo… solo aceptémoslo… ¿sí?...-sonrió logrando en su madre un efecto igual

-Te quiero mucho…

-y yo a ti…- se dieron un fuerte y cálido abrazo… después el policía vigilante le dio la orden de salida a la mujer mientras que Darien era llevado de nuevo a su celda…

**POV Darién**

_Mi princesa ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Cómo te sentirás con los tuyos?...Perdóname por no decirte quien eras… pero no quería perderte; a fin de cuentas sucedió de la manera más injusta. Pero no me arrepiento de nada de otra manera creo que no te hubiera conocido… ¿Me guardaras rencor? Y lo que es peor cuando recuperes tus recuerdos ¿Dónde quedare yo?...Con tu llegada le diste sentido a mi vida…Una vida que había vivido entre sombras…. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tu tan inalcanzable…No tengo nada más pare ofrecerte que Mi corazón pero eso no es suficiente…-Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darién…_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-Serena… hija…- dijo Ikuko al entrar a la habitación de la rubia- ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-mal…

-¿Por qué?... ¿te duele algo?...-ella negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-me siento extraña aquí… no logro recordar nada… ni siquiera puedo llamarte Madre, porque no lo siento aquí…-tocándose el pecho- Mónica fue para mí como una madre… tú y Kenji son unos extraños para mi…

-Serena

-Es la verdad… no puedo mentirte…

-Me duele escucharte…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- pero entiendo… tendré paciencia…

-Gracias…-Ikuko sonrió- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-sí, claro que si…

-¿Quién es Esmeralda?- Ikuko se puso pálida ante la pregunta…-¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?

-ella nos causó mucho daño… en especial a ti… el médico le diagnostico Esquizofrenia Paranoide, estaba en un clínica psiquiátrica y ha escapado de ahí, ella siente que tú le has quitado todo y desea… -se detuvo

-¿Qué es lo que ella quiere?

-matarte… esa es su finalidad… ella quiere matarte…-Serena no dijo nada, Ikuko se levantó de la cama y prosiguió…- no salgas de la casa… por favor… no mientras Esmeralda no aparezca…

-¿y si no parece nunca?...-Ikuko se quedó callada ante la pregunta de su hija- no puedo estar aquí para siempre

-lo se… pero por favor… solo haz lo que te pido…- dijo para luego salir de la habitación, darle una orden a Molly y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su esposo…

Mientras tanto la rubia sentada sobre su cama se abrazó a sus rodillas quedando pensativa en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, lo que su padre le había dicho y lo que su madre ocultaba… tenía que investigar qué fue lo que paso…estaba por demás confundida.

**POV SERENA**

_No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando….me siento tan perdida, mas perdida que cuando estaba con Darién…-una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro al recordarlo-Él también me mintió…¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me dijo quién era yo? Sabía lo desesperada que estaba por recordar…. Y ahora estoy aquí en una casa que no reconozco, con unos padres que ni siquiera recuerdo… Y corro peligro sin siquiera recordar porque… ¡Necesito Recordar!... Te Extraño Darién, de verdad que si… contigo es como si te conociera desde antes…me haces sentir tan segura…Aquí siento que me ahogo…_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La hora de la Cena había llegado en el comedor se encontraba ya Kenji e Ikuko cuando de pronto llego Serena acompañada de Molly. Kenji la ayudo a sentarse –Preparamos tu comida favorita-sonrió Ikuko

Serena solo atino a sonreír con cierta reserva-Gracias

Sirvieron la cena y la rubia apenas había probado bocado sus padres se limitaban a observarlas con tristeza-Cariño ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…Perdón es que me es tan difícil acostumbrarme de nuevo a un lugar-hizo una pausa-ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de Mónica y Darién

Ikuko y Kenji se miraron entre si-Comprendemos eso Hija pero esta es tu casa, recuperas tu vida poco a poco y todo esto solo será un mal sueño con el tiempo-hablo con suavidad Ikuko

-Señor…Papa-se corrigió serena-¿Dónde está Darién?

-Detenido lamentablemente no han podido pagar la fianza por lo que el día de mañana será trasladado al reclusorio

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par ante esa revelación-¡Por favor No!-pidió-No pueden hacerle eso… El y su madre solo me cuidaron jamás me hicieron daño al contrario-los miro-Darién tiene que seguir con sus estudios, quiere ser un gran medico; no pueden encerrarlo es injusto-sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Cariño pero el…

-El solo me ayudo-dejo salir las lágrimas-Por favor ayúdenlo se los pido; esto no es justo para Darién… ni para Mónica…. Darien salvo mi vida… por favor… ¿no puedes hacer algo por él?

Sus padres se miraron sin decir nada por un instante; era un tanto desconcertante que ella abogara y hablara así de dos extraños…-Come hija necesitas hacerlo-sonrió Kenji

Ni siquiera toco el postre le angustiaba Mucho la situación de Darién y lo peor es que no podía verlo…No le quedó más remedio que irse a su habitación.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién no había podido dormir en toda la noche sabía que hoy lo trasladarían al reclusorio y aunque no lo admitiera le preocupaba su Madre, sus estudios Y Serena…pero aceptaba la situación… se resignaba totalmente…

De pronto Uno de los guardias abrió la celda ocasionando que Darién se pusiera de pie de inmediato, Pues deducía que sería trasladado-Chiba quedas en Libertad

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendido-Pero…

-Acompáñame-dijo el hombre

Darién salió de la celda con cierto recelo hasta que lo condujeron a la oficina que ahí se encontraba al final del pasillo custodiada por varios hombres de traje gris oxford, Para su sorpresa Kenji estaba ahí-Siéntate-ordeno el-He decidido retirar los cargos así que puedes irte cuando lo desees

Darién parecía no comprender ese cambio tan repentino-¿Por qué?-atino a preguntar

Él lo miro fijamente-Estoy agradecido contigo por haber cuidado a mi Hija, eso significa Mucho para mí-dijo con sinceridad-Además cuando Serena supo que te trasladaría hoy…Insistió en ayudarte-miro al pelinegro-Al parecer te tiene mucho cariño-hizo una pausa-Sin embargo Darién por tu bien no te cerques más a Mi Hija sabes Muy bien que nada entre ustedes es posible

Los sentimientos en Darién eran varios…Felicidad porque ella se preocupaba por él y además ese día saldría Libre, Tristeza, agonía…porque quizás no volvería a verla más-¿Ella está bien?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Un poco nerviosa porque debe adaptarse a lo que es su vida pero con ayuda de todos lo lograra; lo más probable es que cuando se recupere No te recuerde

Y aunque era duro escucharlo era la cruel realidad existía esa posibilidad-Comprendo-dijo el

-Ahora por favor acepta esto-dijo dándole un cheque

Darién frunció el ceño-Creo que se equivoca conmigo Yo ayude a Serena desinteresadamente; en ningún momento pensé en obtener un beneficio de esto-dijo con seriedad

-Bien entonces puedes irte-dijo el-Mi esposa y yo siempre estaremos agradecidos contigo; el que le hayas salvado la vida y cuidado de ella, para mí y mi esposa no tiene ningún precio… puedes contar con mi apoyo cuando lo necesites… como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, pero jamás uno sentimental… ¿está claro?- Darien asintió levemente…-Entonces vete, desaparece de la vida de mi hija…

Darién no dijo más salió de ahí con el corazón dividido por las circunstancias… al llegar a casa su madre lloro de felicidad por tenerlo de vuelta pues el pelinegro era su vida entera.

-Darien!... ¿pero como?...

-El padre de Serena retiro los cargos a petición de ella…- dijo tristemente camuflageado con tristeza en su tono de voz

-Es una bendición de Dios… apenas reuniría una décima parte de lo que pedían… Rei me ofreció ayuda pero…

-¿Rei?- su madre asintió- ¿de dónde podría ayudarte Rei?...

-no lo sé…

-su beca solo es suficiente para mantenerse ella…

-pero ya no importa… tu estas aquí y eres libre…- Mónica nuevamente lo abrazo…

Sin embargo la tristeza era evidente en los ojos de Darién…por ella por su querida Princesa.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Pasaron un par de semanas en donde Darién a pesar de la tristeza que tenía por no saber nada de Serena retomo sus clases en la universidad. Para Serena las cosas no estaban mejor, pues extrañaba a Darién a Mónica y estar frente al mar… Aunque sus padres hacían todo por complacerla ella no se sentía bien… en estas semanas había tenido sueños que la aturdían pues no lograba asimilar más…. Salía acompañada a cualquier lado por el peligro que Corría por "Esmeralda" Una mujer que ella ni siquiera recordaba.

Estaba aburrida así que le pidió a Molly que la acompañara al Parque que estaba cerca de casa, estar ahí quizás le haría bien, mas no imaginaba lo que ahí le esperaba.

Al llegar camino con Molly platicando de cosas triviales cuando de pronto se le antojo un helado-¿Podrías comprarme uno Molly?

-Claro señorita Serena-sonrió-espéreme acá no tardo

La dejo sola un par de minutos, momento que Esmeralda aprovecho pues venia vigilando cada movimiento desde hace días, así que esta era su oportunidad… no podía desaprovecharla de esa manera…

-¿Serena?-hablo acercándose a ella

La rubia la miro y sintió su cuerpo estremecer-¿Quién es Usted?

-Querida ¿No me recuerdas?-sonrió

-No…Yo aún no…

-Somos amigas Serena he estado tan preocupada por ti, desde que paso todo

La rubia la miro -¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto extrañada

-Oh no quiero ser imprudente veo que aún no te han dicho nada

La desesperación y la curiosidad se hicieron evidentes en la rubia-¿Tu sabes por qué no recuerdo?

La peli verde asintió-Si quieres puedo contarte pero que te parece si ¿Vamos por un café? Y te cuento

Volvió su vista hacia Molly que aun esperaba por los helados-Pero…

-Descuida volveremos rápido-sonrió- ¿Vamos?

Serena asintió siguiendo a la mujer saliendo del pequeño parque…. 5 Minutos después llegaba Molly con los helados, al percatarse de que Serena no estaba comenzó a buscarla sin encontrarla en el parque por lo que Tuvo que avisarle a Kenji…. De Nuevo la angustia se apoderaba de la familia Tsukino.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Hola:

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan triste … gracias a Patty por ayudarme y espero sea de su agrado… las quiero mil…

Un Gran saludo… Feliz semana…


	9. El Dolor de su Ausencia Parte I

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de NaokoTakeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_By: SeReNyMoOn_

_and_

_Patty Ramírez de Chiba_

Capitulo Octavo

**ღღ**** (****｡‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`°"El Dolor de su Ausencia" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Ha sido poco tiempo que ha pasado lejos de ella y siente que la ha perdido por completo, su ausencia lo llenaba de tristeza y nostalgia que trataba de llenarla haciendo lo que mejor podía hacer… terminar su trabajo de investigación, el cual está a punto de culminar y pues entonces podría convertirse en lo que siempre soñó… ser un médico, pero no cualquier medico sino uno al que vinieran sus pacientes y los ayudara a salir adelante, ayudar a los más necesitados y los que menos tienen…

-Darien!...- grito la mujer

-Mamá…

-Hace frio debes entrar…

-Serena siempre estaba frente al mar… cuando llegaba de la universidad la encontraba aquí justamente sentada…

-Darien…-murmuro su madre

-¿Sabes porque?... porque aquí fue donde arrojaron las cenizas de su novio…- sonrió tristemente…- irónico ¿no?...

-no entiendo Darien…

-¿Recuerdas aquel joven que contrato el kiosco?... ¿el que pago muy bien y decoro el lugar?

-si

-él… él era su prometido, fue aquí cuando él le pidió matrimonio… por esa misma razón arrojaron sus cenizas en este mar…

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Es lógica mamá… cuando supe quién era ella investigue todo y uní cabos sueltos… todo coincidía… todo… inclusive la muerte de él con mi cirugía…- un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-no estoy seguro aun… pero creo…- guardo silencio un momento y para Mónica pareció una eternidad- creo… que el donador de órganos de esa noche fue él…

-¿Quién?

-Seiya Kou… el prometido de Serena

-Por Dios Darien…- se asombró ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-Suena bastante absurdo, pero creo que es la realidad… los ojos que ahora tengo…-dijo cerrándolos fuertemente para luego abrirlos mientras caían las lágrimas…- los que me permiten ver… los que me hicieron verla aquella noche y sacarla del mar… los que hicieron que me enamorara de mi princesa… son los ojos que él tenía… son con los que él la miraba cada día y seguramente son… son con los que él se enamoró de ella…

-No sigas- pidió Mónica…

-no puedo dejar de pensar en esto mamá… no puedo…

-ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que dices…

-pero lo estaré… mañana tengo la junta previa a mi examen, si logro ingresar al archivo clínico lograré descubrir la verdad… esta verdad que me esta consumiendo…

-Darien, eso es un delito…-dijo Mónica temiendo que su hijo regresara nuevamente a la cárcel, pero no obtuvo respuesta del pelinegro…- solo ten mucho cuidado… ¿me lo prometes?- él asintió mirándola suavemente…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la rubia sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho

-en mi casa…- contesto la peli verde…- vamos, entra que no voy a comerte…- sonrió

-vives algo lejos- dijo ella bajando del auto

-así es… me gusta estar sola… antes no era así, pero ahora tengo que alejarme del ruido, la contaminación… tu sabes… las personas suelen ser molestas…

-si… claro…

-pasa… -dijo con un tono de amabilidad y satisfacción pues había logrado su cometido…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-¿Pero Cómo Es Posible Que La Hayas Perdido De Vista?- gritaba furioso Kenji…

-fue solo un momento… la señorita quería un helado y fui por él y cuando regrese ya no estaba…-la joven estaba llorando de miedo, desesperación y angustia por lo que le pudiera suceder a Serena- la busque por todo el parque, pregunte a las personas si la habían visto pero nadie me supo decir nada…

-¿y si fue esmeralda?- pregunto con temor Ikuko

-Sargento…- llamo al uniformado de la puerta

-Si señor

-Vallan al mar, donde vivía con ese muchacho, asegúrense de que no está ahí…

-Sí, Señor…- respondió dando media vuelta salió de la habitación mientras otro guardia ingresaba a cubrir el puesto

-¿Crees que haya ido hacia allá?...- pregunto esperanzada Ikuko

-no lo sé… espero que si…- dijo abrazando a su esposa…- realmente lo espero…

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio total cuando fue interrumpido por el brutal sonido del teléfono de la oficina…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-¿Tío?... Hola!- saludó irónicamente – hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…

-_Esmeralda…_

-Mi querido tío Kenji me alegra tanto que no hayas olvidado mi voz… ¿sabes?... estoy pasando un agradable momento con mi queridísima prima Serena…

-_Esmeralda, te juro que si le haces daño yo…- _dijo alzando la voz pero la peli verde respondió de inmediato soltando un balazo al aire asustando al temeroso padre…

-No tío… usted no está en condiciones de ordenarme nada… lo que oyó fue al aire… la próxima va directo a la cabeza de mi prima…

-_Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

-ese tono me agrada más… pero sabes ya no quiero hablar más contigo…- diciendo esto colgó el teléfono sonriendo satisfactoriamente…-_¡Hay Serena… mi primita querida… si supieras lo que te espera…_-sonrió malvadamente mientras guardaba la grabadora donde previamente había reproducido el sonido de una bala…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-¿ustedes?...-Preguntó Mónica al ver a los hombre de traje

-Buscamos a Darien Chiba

-Mi hijo no está, se fue a la universidad… ¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Tsukino desapareció y…

-¿Qué?...- dijo el pelinegro que recién llegaba haciendo girar a los hombres… ¿Cómo es posible?- se encontraba molesto ante lo que acaba de escuchar…- se supone que tienen la mejor seguridad… ¿cómo es posible que desaparezca así como así?

-Darien…-intervino Mónica

-¿pensaron que estaría aquí?... pues pasen revisen cada maldito rincón de la casa y después vallan y encuéntrenla… porque juro que si yo la encuentro primero que ustedes no dejare que vuelva a sulado, me la llevaré lejos del peligro que la asecha a cada momento que está en su Casa…

-Darien basta!

-no mamá… Serena está en peligro su prima escapo y muy seguramente la tiene ella y ¿vienen a buscarla aquí?...

-Debería hacerle caso a su Madre, porque lo que acaba de decir es una amenaza en contra del señor presidente…

-no me importa, lo único que sé es que si le pasa algo malo la culpa será de él… con permiso- dijo atravesando entre los dos hombres para luego adentrarse a la casa hecho un mar de furia…

Mónica solo se disculpó sutilmente por la actitud de su hijo y los hombres se retiraron al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta…- Darien cálmate…-le dijo viendo al moreno que parecía león enjaulado

-tengo que buscarla…

-¿pero dónde?

-no, lo se…- se jalaba el cabello con desesperación…-no lo sé…-se dejó caer en la cama

-ya aparecerá… ella sabe cuidarse muy bien…

-pero tengo que hacer algo… no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados…

-Darien…- comenzó a hablar cuando tocaron la puerta y Mónica fue a abrir; Darien se incorporó imaginando que quizás fuese Serena

-Ah!... eres tu Rei…- dijo desanimado el moreno

-¿Esperaban a alguien más?-pregunto extrañada

-No, claro que no…- contestó Mónica

-¿sucede algo?-

-no, nada…-contesto con cierto enfado el pelinegro

-Darien ¿podemos salir un rato?... me gustaría platicar contigo…

-no estoy de humor para salir

-Vamos Darien no seas Grosero, además puede que salir a caminar te relaje un poco…-el moreno vio a su madre, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa seguido por Rei…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

-No puedo creerlo… ¿de verdad soy así?... ¿una persona sin sentimientos?... yo…-miro a su prima con lágrimas en los ojos

-por eso mismo te apartaron de mi… después de aquel día me mandaron lejos para que tú te rehabilitaras, pero luego desapareciste entonces yo tuve que esconderme… mi tío Kenji no podía armar un escándalo… eso… arruinaría su carrera política y…

-basta no sigas… el solo hecho de saber que mate a una persona me hace sentir tan mal… perdóname Esmeralda… perdóname…

-¿tú crees que puedo perdonarte así de fácil?... el día de mi boda mataste a mi novio…- la peli verde lloraba pero en su rostro se notaba la maldad en esos ojos imponentes, la rubia por su parte mantenía agachada la cabeza al escuchar la historia de su pasado, ese que su mente no ha querido recordar…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Después de tanto insistir Rei se salió con la suya saliendo con Darién a caminar sin embargo los pensamientos de el pelinegro estaban en otro lado y pertenecientes a otra persona—Darién por el amor de Dios ¡Hazme caso! —Grito la pelinegra

—Perdóname Rei pero No puedo estar aquí paseando contigo cuando Serena corre peligro

—¿Tanto te importa? —Pregunto irritada—Dejame recordarte que no eres de su mismo nivel, en ningún sentido

—Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo Rei, La amo

Rei sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco—¡Como Puedes decir eso! ¡Yo te amo Darién! —grito por fin

—De verdad lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte—hablo con sutileza

— ¡Maldita la hora en que esa se cruzo en tu vida! —el coraje de había apoderado de ella—Que bueno que la separe de ti—hablo sin pensar

Los ojos de Darién se abrieron enorme mente ante la confesión de Rei — ¿Qué dijiste? – ella se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué hiciste?-grito

—Yo le avise a su familia donde encontrarla

— ¡Por qué lo hiciste!-la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió—¡contéstame!

—Por celos, Rabia…! Por qué te amo! —Las lagrimas bajaban por la mejías de Rei

—Serena esta en peligro—hablo con dureza—conmigo estaba a salvo y ahora…Si algo le pasa—hizo una pausa—Eres mala Rei… no quiero volver a verte—dijo el pelinegro caminando y dejándola ahí parada…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién no podía quedarse cruzado de Brazos así que decidió ir a casa de Kenji, al llegar este lo recibió—Disculpe por atreverme a venir pero estoy Preocupado por su hija, ¿saben algo de ella?

—es un hecho que esta con esmeralda, lo bueno es que se pudo rastrear la llamada y ya se donde se encuentran, Justo en este instante salía por Serena

—Permítame acompañarlo por favor

—Eso no es posible, preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen de esto—hablo con seriedad—Te agradezco la preocupación pero… como ya lo dije antes, lo mejor es que te olvides de ella

—Lo se señor, pero no podre estar tranquilo hasta no saber que esta bien

Justo Kenji iba a contestar cuando su teléfono timbro y dejo sobre su escritorio la dirección de el lugar donde se encontraba Serena, momento que Darién aprovecho para tomarlo y salió de ahí….

Si tenia que alejarse de ella lo haría pero solo cuando estuviera a salvo, y el se encargaría de ello….

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

El pelinegro llego al lugar en donde se encontraba Serena, no escuchaba lo que ambas hablaban, lo que si era evidente era la angustia de Serena ante Esmeralda, no podía mas y decidió entrar….

—¡Serena! —Grito el pelinegro

Esmeralda se alerto ante el grito que escucho, —Darién—exclamo la rubia

—Vaya así que vinieron a buscarte—sonrió esmeralda— ¿Quién es Darién? — Y justo en ese instante el pelinegro entro viendo a ambas mujeres, la mirada de el se Clavo en Esmeralda—Seiya…—exclamo

—Darién…—hablo alarmada Serena- ¿Qué sucede?

El entro—Tranquila Princesa vengo por ti

-¿por mí?... no entiendo…

—Seiya… ¿Por qué? —Pregunto esmeralda acercándose a Darién con el arma en sus manos— ¿Por qué siempre Serena?

-Esmeralda… ¿de dónde sacaste esa arma?

Darién la miro—No soy Seiya—comento con cierta molestia

A Serena le invadía la angustia… el miedo y la desesperación—No le hagas daño —pidió

Darién aparto a Esmeralda con cuidado de su lado para ir por Serena, pero la peli verde enfureció—Si te mate una vez, puedo hacerlo de Nuevo

—Tranquila Serena—susurro Darién llegando hacia ella

-¿una vez?... ¿Esmeralda?...

—Van a morir juntos—hablo con firmeza apuntándoles con el arma, Darién se puso delante de Serena…y Todo paso tan rápido, ella dejo salir un Disparo que fue directo a Darién…

Serena pareció vivir el momento en cámara Lenta, Mientras los recuerdos golpeaban su Mente…. Sujeto fuertemente su cabeza, el dolor era incomparable…

**FLASH BACKS**

_El gran día había llegado serena se levantó muy temprano y se dio una gran baño de espuma con olor a rosas frescas, mientras que los empleados alistaban toda la decoración, los platillos, las luces… en fin… todo… todo lo que ameritaba la boda de la única hija del presidente de aquel país…_

_-hay mamá estoy muy nerviosa, hoy por fin seré su esposa…_

_-cariño… por fin tu sueño se hará realidad… desde que eras una niña soñabas con este día y hoy… hoy…- no pudo continuar un nudo se había acumulado en su garganta que le impedía articular sonido alguno… te… amo mucho hija mía…_

_-yo también mamá… te amo…_

_-sabía que las encontraría aquí…_

_-papá…_

_-necesitan arreglarse aunque dicen que la novia siempre llega tarde, saben que no me gusta ser impuntual…_

_-si… hija tu papá tiene razón debemos alistarnos nos queda poco menos de cuatro horas para llegar…_

_-hay mamá si la boda será en el jardín…_

_-jajajaja… tienes razón pero aun así tenemos que estar listas desde antes…_

"ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_El enorme velo cubría su peinado en medio chongo y cabellos sueltos dorados; su maquillaje era muy natural, su piel compactada no exigía nada más._

_-ya llegaron todos…- dijo emocionada la rubia que recién había entrado a la habitación…_

_-estoy muy nerviosa, siento algo aquí en mi pecho y…_

_-son los nervios amiga… no te preocupes solo un momento y ya después todo pasara…_

_-si… tienes razón… preparamos esta boda desde hace un año… tiene que ser perfecta…_

_-así es…- le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un cálido y tierno abrazo…_

_Pocos segundos después la música comenzó a sonar… era hora Serena tendría que bajar por las grandes escaleras para ser recibida por su padre, los pies le temblaban al igual que sus manos y su corazón… sonrió forzadamente su pecho le anunciaba algo que no entendía y que lo disfrazaba por los nervios del momento…_

_Tomada del brazo de su padre comenzaron a caminar rumbo al jardín donde un centenar de invitados los esperaban…_

_-¿Qué te sucede hija?_

_-no… no lo sé papá es que siento como temor… miedo…_

_-es normal cariño, los cambios siempre exigen un cierto rechazo, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien…- le dijo dándole ánimos y mucha fortaleza…_

"ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_-bien el día de hoy nos encontramos aquí presentes para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en el rito sagrado del matrimonio, en donde unirán sus vidas para siempre… y si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- dijo mirando hacia la audiencia sin obtener respuesta…- siendo así Serena Tsukino yo te pregunto Aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas…, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida…_

_-si… acepto…_

Ese "Si Acepto" causo eco en su mente, en sus recuerdos, las lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta de todo…Esmeralda estaba sobre el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre… la rubia no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor… simplemente escuchaba dentro de su mente el "Si Acepto"… "Acepto"… "Acepto"…

_-lamento el escandalo… pero no puedo permitir que te cases Seiya… no lo harás con ella… no lo harás el día de hoy… porque si no te casas conmigo, no te casaras con nadie…- dijo apuntando el arma hacia la joven rubia vestida de novia, mientras que los elementos de seguridad tomaban las precauciones para actuar de inmediato…- hoy… de verdad que es un día lindo… muy lindo… pero lastima… su boda ya se arruino… porque he venido a matarte Serena…_

_-déjala en paz Esmeralda…_

_-ella te alejo de mi… te robo de mi… tú eras mío, siempre lo fuiste, yo te amo…_

_-pero yo jamás te amé, jamás…_

_-mientes!_

_-no, no miento y lo sabes bien… baja el arma y podremos aclarar las cosas… pero baja el arma…- ella negaba con la cabeza, sobre su rostro había lágrimas al igual que en el rostro de serena…- vamos a platicar solo los dos…_

_-es tu fin serena…- murmurando entre sus dientes al mismo tiempo en el que acciono el arma, la bala siguió su dirección hacia la chica pero su novio la abrazo fuertemente recibiendo el impacto…_

_-noooooooooooooooo!...- fue el grito desgarrador de la joven al tener en sus brazos a su novio envuelto en sangre con una herida en su espalda…- Seiya… Seiya… responde… responde…_

_-te amo… te amo bombón… mi bombón…_

_-Seiya, por favor… resiste ya debe venir la ambulancia, solo… solo resiste…_

_-te… amo…_

_-no, no te despidas, por favor no lo hagas… no lo hagas_

_-es tu turno…- dijo la peli verde disparando hacia la rubia_

**FIN FLASH BACKS**

— ¡Nooooooo!... ¡Seiya! —Grito mientras miraba con horror el cuerpo de Darien sobre el suelo…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** TUS OJOS**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**OH! YA SE QUE ME DIRAN LAS ESCUCHO :( TARDAMOS EN ACTUALIZAR POR DIVERSAS RAZONES Y CIRCUNSTANCIAS ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO QUE ESTA SUPER EMOCIONANTE LA CONTINUACION… **

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA OJALA CONSIDEREN QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA**

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA Y SU SERVIDORA SERENYMOON LES DESEAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA…**


End file.
